More Green Gable Fables
by hecalledmecarrots
Summary: Set in GGF universe, Originally was going to be a one off of the first chapter but I changed my mind, I'm not doing one for every episode... though if anyone has any requests.. I'll see! I'll do my best. Hope people don't mind!
1. Goodbye Again 2 point 12 point 5

"Anne, Anne come on." Gilbert called for her in the corridor finally catching her he brought her into a hug. "Anne this wasn't your fault." He told her.

Anne hugged into him crying on his shoulder. "I brought her here.. I... I..."

"You influenced her into something you thought would make her happy. Anne that's an act of a true friend. But ultimately it was her choice to come here, you didn't make that decision for her, you can only influence you can not choose for her."

"How was she so unhappy here Gil? How did I not know?" she asked him crying still.

He took her to his side and slowly walked get back to her room "You know one of the things I always admired in you was that I could read your emotions." He told her. "I mean everything, EVERYTHING you need to know about you was written in your eyes and I thought 'Wow! Who is that girl? And how is she so open?'" he sighed a moment taking breath "But you know not everyone has that quality about them some folks put on a brave face put a smile on for the world they almost fool themselves and I think... I KNOW that's Diana." Gilbert took a breath. " it wasn't just you she fooled I thought she was fine, when I spoke to Fred two weeks ago he thought she was fine, if Fred didn't see it how are you suppose to know?" he asked her, sitting her on her bed he made sure the camera was no longer rolling.

"We're kindred spirits, we're meant to just FEEL something's wrong." She told him.

He smiled at her. "You know that's not how it works." He said sitting back beside her on the bed. "Come on, we're kindred spirits and we don't always know when we need each other." She put her head on his shoulder as he put an arm around her

"And that's something else, I've not been with her enough maybe if I had I would have known…"

"Anne its natural for us to have a wider circle of friends once we've spread our wings and learned to fly on our own, Anne come on I mean we've not spent that much time together but you have the people on your course you have Stella and Phil and that's okay because I have people from my course, Andy and Pete and the Lambs. But it doesn't mean that when I'm with them I think you've forgotten about me." He paused a second and made sure they had eye contact "You haven't right?"

"No…" she trailed "but…"

"no, no buts. The decisions that Di has made have been hers to make. She chose to come here she chose to do accounting. Alright we both know how shy Diana is so maybe it wasn't her choice not to have widened her pool of friends but she chose not to confide in you, SHE could have asked to hang out more but she didn't, for whatever reason. But she also made a really brave decision to realise this isn't what she wanted and to walk away." He paused for a moment. "I KNOW this isn't your fault. Diana and you will make up and you'll wonder what all the fuss was about. " He whispered. With the lack of sobbing Gilbert tried out a joke "Now are you sure about those Squirrels?"

Anne looked up at him seriously rolling her eyes. "No squirrels." She said.

"Right, okay so I know the boundaries it's good for me." He said with a closed mouth twisted smile. "I know Chinese food! Weren't you saying the other day you wanted to try that place on South Road?" She smiled a little. "Is that a smile?" He said teasing. She made a hallow laugh "That's a smile, I have a smile!" he said teasing more.

"Gillll…." She trailed with a half-smile on her face.

"Come on." He said sliding off the bed holding out his hand. "Come on, how can I make it more tempting? I mean its dinner with a dashing young man…" he said. She chuckled at this. "… I know I'll pay? How's that free Chinese food?" he offered. She laughed and took his hand he pulled her off the bed and smiled as they linked arms out the room.


	2. Reunited 2 point 20 point 5

I didn't have this written up in time to post with the others yesterday... sorry. These stories obviously are set in GGF universe, I'm hoping they won't post anything contradicting me in the meantime... Wow this last episode was super uncomfortable and I think Anne was trying to put on a brave face... but this was mostly written from Gil's POV because some of his facial expressions just said it all (but the end bit is written to show Anne was uncomfortable too I don't think she showed it too much on camera but she must have felt it! The poor duck! Poor Gil! Poor Anne!

* * *

Gilbert had never been so uncomfortable in his life! When his notification had popped up saying Anne had tweeted him his heart had leaped!

'Do you want to hang out soon Call_Me_Gil? It's been so long since we've talked.' It read.

He had read it moments after she had tweeted but he refrained from replying immediately _. 'It's been so long since we've talked'!?_ He had thought immediately _. 'Hardly MY fault is it?! How would you feel Anne if YOUR moment of humiliation had been posted ONLINE for 9502 subscribers on YouTube to see!'_ He couldn't believe she had ACTUALLY posted it! ' _Who does that!?'_

He wrote a reply

 _'Gee Anne, can't think of anything else I would want to do other than spend time with the girl who has humiliated me!'_

Then he had deleted it before he tweeted it. He would leave it for now. Mull over it a while. Maybe he would change his mind, maybe he would calm down, maybe it would leave her waiting.

His emotions had ranged from re-proclaiming his undying love for her to complete and utter distain for her.

He didn't know how he felt anymore. He didn't see why he had to feel anything truth be told but he should really reply to her.

' AnneWith_An_E Sure, I'm free tomorrow, if you're available?'

There. That was nice and neutral. Not overly affectionate not devoid of all feelings. Maybe he could work out where he was in all this.

* * *

He figured it out as soon as she threw the door open and greeted him with a hug. "Gil!" She had said happily.

His whole body tensed. Part of him screaming to him to return the affection but it was overwhelming! All he ended up doing was standing there torn between the thin line of love and complete distain.

"Oh come in come in! I've been so excited to see you!" she exclaimed happily. Dragging him into the room. His stomach leaped uncomfortably as her hand around his wrist. He wanted to cry. This was a really really bad idea! And he had agreed to it!

He sat down on the bed deliberately not giving eye contact, he knew if he did he would break in two, it was difficult his natural reaction was to look at _his_ beauty… no she was never his to have. He didn't know what to do when she switched on the camera. _'Wait?'_ he thought, _'is she really doing THIS? NOW? REALLY'_ it really seemed he had no choice. She sat on the bed quite close to him.

"Hello" Anne started as he shuffled uncomfortably further away from her. "everyone. So I asked Gilbert over today because we haven't hung out recently, and I thought a video…" He looked in her direction briefly blankly she was really doing this! "… would be a great way for us to have fun together…"

' _Fun? Is that what she called humiliating me? Fun?'_ He found himself nodding uncomfortably with a sarcastic look on his face, _Not that would she care?_

"Right yeah." He said slowly, he meant for the sarcasm to come to the surface but it didn't seem to.

"Sooo, what have you been up to recently?" She asked him as if it were normal what she was doing.

"Erm…" he thought, he had to respond really but he couldn't bear to look at her so instead addressed himself to the camera "just studying with school work mostly, my fraternity is organising a polar bear plunge at the end of the month…" he looked down feeling a lump in his throat "so…"

"Fuuuuuunnn?" She said, he could see out the corner of his eye she was looking at him "What is that?"

He looked at the camera again and not Anne, this was so awkward! "erm we basically get people to donate money for us to jump into lake Onterio, cos' its middle of winter, it's cold."

"That's …" Anne started "wonderful…"

"yeah." He replied.

"Cold." She giggled. There was a long pause. Unnaturally long, this was not going well at all! "So, I've been meaning to tell you, about this great short story I wrote in one of my classes…" she told him.

 _Really? Why do you care to tell me, was it not just last week you were telling your new boyfriend you had yet to 'find some who had been helpful with my writing'._ He thought

It stung.

Stung him to high heaven.

No it wasn't him who had made a whole video with her ENCOURAGING her. Calling her smart and driven _, "I know you can do it" he had said._

 ** _"Sooner or later someone is going to see your talent."_** _He could, he could see it despite the flaws in the story, it was… imaginative and so like her!_

 _She had drawn love hearts on his leg! He couldn't tell you what a turn in it had been, her playing with any part of him! That closeness! That thrill which had pulsed round his body._

 ** _"You can be anything you want Shirley."_** _He had told her._

 ** _"well I'll always be here to pull you back over"_** _he had promised._

 ** _"I am creative and talented"_** _he had made her say._ ** _Because she was. She was perfect to him._**

 _But no, my encouragement clearly meant nothing to her, just like me._ He thought.

"Its about this doctor, he's trying to save one of his patients, BUT there's a huge dilemma so he has to improvise, cos' he runs out of medicine, and, and so he has to work with one of the syringes, and it gets really intense." She continued.

He was hurting really badly. "Yea, yeah. That sounds just like me." He croaked.

"Well yeah" Anne continued it seemed oblivious to his discomfort "I thought, doctors… medicine, it made me think of you."

"Cooool." He managed.

They sat in silence she started talking about something to do with the student union and Phil his mind only really tuned in when she mentioned,

"…they were showing Forrest Gump at the students center, and they have pizza and popcorn and icecream, I love ice cream! So much…"

 _'Sure_ ,' he thought awkwardly ' _she can love ice-cream, she can say she loves ice-cream'_ he thought slightly jealous a dessert could stir even a little of those emotions in her "yeah, I think most people do…" he said dismissively.

"Well yes, that's why we should go…" She continued.

He looked down frustrated, _'is she kidding!? Yes lets go and see Forrest Gump where a major subplot was that he was in love with his best friend… what a spirit boaster that would be!_ '

"…plus I've never seen Forrest Gump." She said continued.

" Really?" he said trying to sound interested. ' _This was not working!'_ he thought miserably _._ "Errmmm You know what I actually have a lot of studying to do, I have a test on Monday so…" he tried but she didn't seem to be getting it.

"I can't wait to go home for reading week and see Marilla! Oh and Ruby and Josie and Jane…" she continued

Gilbert was frustrated and this time when he spoke it showed "Anne! … what…?"

 _…What are you doing?_

 _…Do you think this is helping?_

 _…Do you think anything is back to normal?_

 _…This isn't normal Anne!_

 _…I don't feel normal!_

 _…I feel broken!_

 _…And frustrated!_

 _…And like I never meant anything to you!_

All ran through his mind in a matter of milliseconds. Instead he sighed, he wasn't going to break down in front of the camera again "I… I really have a lot of homework to do, and erm, I have tests… I…"

"Well stay we'll work on our homework right now." She offered.

How was she not getting this. _Quick an excuse!_ He looked dead at her if he looked he would seem like he was telling the truth. "I actually have a study date with Christine…" he said "so…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, _obviously wasn't expecting that was she? Because unlike Anne, Christine was at least not breaking my heart!_

"Sorry." He managed.

"Oh! Cool!" Anne said she seemed to still be stringing the words together.

He stood up "Yep" this was definitely the end of the conversation.

"Totally! I'll call Phil or something." She said.

 _'Thank heavens she didn't say_ _ **Royal**_ _!'_ he thought to himself, he couldn't have taken the mention of that pretentious… "yeah, urm, I'll talk to you later" he said leaving the room.

"Yes, yes, we'll talk later." She said quickly

"urm.." he didn't know where it left them.

"We'll see each other next week. I'll see." She said to him.

"Have fun at the movie." He managed.

"I will. I will." He looked briefly at her as he was walking out, _'Gods she is beautiful'_ he thought destructively. "Bye." She said waving.

* * *

He left the room frustrated. He pulled out his cell phone and started a text.

'hey Christine, fancy coming over and testing my knowledge for the test on Monday?'

He walked down the corridor his legs felt like jelly! He had been away from her for a month! A month! 5 weeks! And she was still having these effects on him! He reached the bottom of the dorms and slammed the door behind him frustrated these feelings were coming back to the surface.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out to see the text.

'sure thing Gil, see you in a hour and a half? I have to finish up my piano recital practice' Christine wrote.

'Great' he wrote, 'See you then'.

He got back to his dorm quickly, he felt like he was on fire by the time he got back. It was a clear 70 minutes before Christine was due so he grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. He didn't even wait for the warm water to come through he needed to get the lovely smell of Anne away from him. Before he went into self-destruct! He stood freezing cold in the shower but found his body heat remained constant. His cheeks were burning and it wasn't only shower water which hit the base of the shower, his own hot silent tears fell amongst the water.

* * *

"That was so good!" _Who am I kidding!? My fans right? They wouldn't see through this facade_. "I've reaallly missed talking to Gilbert!" _I have, I have so missed Gilbert!_ "So it was really nice just to catch up on things…" _reiterate, reiterate!_ "It went really really well, I'll see you guys later, Bye!" she reached for the camera and switched it off.

She had tried to edit it the best she could.

 _It went terribly terribly! He wouldn't even look at me!_

But what could she do now but post it?

Thanks for the great hangout Call_Me_Gil then put a link to the video. Maybe if he saw how much she had missed him?

She still had sometime before Phil would burst through the door ready to go to the movie so she slipped into the shower pulling her hair in a high bun and shower cap. She stood against the heat of the shower.

 _I miss him_. She thought sadly. _The real Gil, I miss him, his smile the lights in his eyes, his enthusiasm they seemed… dead._ She thought sadly.

 _Maybe we just need more time_. She concluded silently.

She couldn't tell you why there was silent tears rolling down her cheeks.


	3. Recovering 2 point 25 point 5

It was a good five minutes before Anne remembered she had left the recording running. She came up out of his arms and gave him a look he knew meant 'stay' but no words were expressed. she pulled away wordlessly and turned the video off. Gilbert removed his shoes as Anne finally said

"sorry." She said still sobbing a little "I forgot it was still rolling."

He nodded his head mechanically "its alright, do you know how much of it you'll post?" he sat back on the bed his back against the wall like he used to, something, although they were both sorrowing over Ruby... something small had returned to their friendship in that hug, something he had sorely missed.

"not all of it." Anne replied deadpan "probably the bits about Ruby..." having never really stopped crying she sat in the bed beside him curled up and put her head on his shoulder , his arm went round her back and started to stroke through her hair gently the other lay dead beside him, "I can't believe she's gone!" She cried again.

"I know." He said so low trying to hold back his already forming tears in his eyes, playing with her hair was like a comfort blanket to him.

"None of them understand here do they?" She whispered to him looking up at him for the first time. "Not here."

He shook his head silently.

"We only have each other." Anne said snuggling back down to his lap, "Tell me Gil, tell me we still have each other?" she asked him as his hand played with her hair again.

"Of course we do." He said strained.

Gilbert had struggled in coming over. Apart from that really awkward video they had made a few weeks back he hadn't sought after Anne's company since she rejected him before Christmas. On the occasions they had met he had been pleasant, no doubt about that... he even went to the superbowl with Anne, Di and Phil! Proving they could still be friends... and its not as though he avoided her exactly... not many people saw through the facade...

Ruby he reflected had been one of them seeing through it. But then he'd known her since kindergarten ... they had been friends that long!... hardly surprising... that Ruby... he sighed.

That afternoon even though they lived less then 20 minutes apart, it had taken him 2 hours to brave knocking on her door. Making it to various stages, first he had gone to open his door then to go then changed his mind, it had gradually grown in confident, out his door, out the block of dorms, to the end of the block, still he was turning back just as much as he was walking to her... he was torn in two... the one person who would get it, who he knew would get it... was ANNE. He knew in the back of his mind she must be feeling it too, he had seen the finished version of the video she had made for Ruby... so excessively ANNE of her. So thoughtful and it punched a huge impact , that was ANNE. He finally had made his way to the door.

Knocking gently he swore he heard her call "Roy" would she be disappointed it was him? Did she want Roy right now?

"Who is it?" she had eventually called gently.

"It's me, can I come in?"

There a pause, it may have been a couple of seconds truth was it felt like an eternity. " ya, come in." She called with a shake in her voice.

As soon as their eyes had met, he knew, he knew he had done the right thing in coming, not only for him but for her. His arms had soon wrapped around her, and then slowly brought her in closer for more comfort! It had been the first time he had felt, comforted. Unfortunately with consolation came the emotional response to it and that was to feel and acknowledge pain, he soon found his own head nuzzling into her arm and shoulder. Initially when she had pulled away he was afraid that that would be it, that she was pulling back and building that wall back up he was relieved when he had seen in her big expressive eyes the wish for him to stay, for them to remain close and he was even more relieved when she only got up to turn off the camera. Then when she had came back to him, and wrapped herself next to him, he reflected, three months ago he had wished, prayed wanted her to be this close to him and now… now she was, the intimacy, kissing her and being with her was the last thing on his mind! She now reached across him reaching for his other hand holding it with hers.

"Tell me about her Gil, what do you remember about her?" Anne asked him.

He took a breath and cleared his mind of the recent grief. "My first memory of her." He said gently. "It was the first day of kindergarten and she and Josie had become friends instantly, you know they met and they just clicked, but then Ruby, you could see was still looking around and there was two or three other kids who just weren't mixing with anyone. Ruby whispered to Josie something, I don't know what but Ruby stood up and took one of these kids by the hand and took them to one of the other lonely kids, one by one and she stayed with them and got them talking to each other then she slipped out the group and left them to play. She sat back down and Josie looked so confused at her, I was close enough to hear her say 'I can't stand the idea of people being alone, don't they look happier together?'…" he sighed sadly. "it was Ruby, through and through so…" he trailed as he started to cry again.

"Kind." Anne finished for him.

"Yeah." He sighed. "What about… What about you? What's your favourite one?"

"Do you remember the video where I dyed my hair green?" she asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Just she was the first person I could think of, and she reassured me and was so sweet and kind… urgh! What a stupid mistake to make, she never mentioned it again."

Gilbert half chuckled "I don't know what would possess you to do such a thing."

"Oh I don't know…" she said half crying half amused "Carrots… pulling hair…" she trailed looking directly at him and started to laugh gently.

He looked at her seriously "It… I… me?!" he asked shocked.

"Not all you." She admitted. "It's just been a reoccurring theme of my life. No matter where I go, what I did…" She sighed "I just took it out on you."

"I thought you vented all your anger in that video 'The iron has entered my heart and I will not be swayed towards forgiveness'." He quoted. She turned red slightly and looked at him again. " plus you know the way we didn't talk…" he sighed still with tears in his eyes, "That doesn't matter right now… anyway was it really green, it didn't look that bad on the video?" he asked her as she sat up next to him.

"Oh no it was a horrible horrible green! Like you know that jumper Mr Phillips wore constantly that awful pea green…"

"with the strip right down the middle that was orange?" he asked.

She nodded, they both chuckled for a minute "it was just like that. Ruby cut in those bangs, I was so lucky it was her." She started crying again hugging to his shoulder again the fabric from his t-shirt was so soft she couldn't help but snuggle in.

The next eight hours was mostly filled with silence the two friends remaining close, hugging each other for consolation, every once in a while they would share a memory. Anne was glad it was mostly Gilbert who was doing this, it would seem wrong if she had all the memories. She looked on Gilbert and realised Ruby had been one of his best friends, for his whole life, of course he understood. He needed this as much (if not more than she did) It was approaching midnight when Gilbert finally looked up at the time.

"I should go." He said gently.

She looked up at the time. He should, she really didn't want him to, could he not stay just a little longer? She looked at him regretfully as he moved away. "Gilbert please…" she started before he slid off the bed.

He looked at her as she slid forward to meet him hugging him again. "I know." He whispered. He pulled back again. "It is late." He reiterated. They looked at each other and held each other again. His hands back in her hair again. They pulled back, he made sure they had eye contact again. "Soon, again. I promise." He said quietly. She nodded in acknowledgement. He finally let go and put his shoes back on, before finally standing. With a look to each other he pulled her from the bed and hugged her one last time.

"Night Gil." She whispered gently as they both pulled away.

"Night." He replied reaching for the door he looked back and pulled what he could of a smile.

* * *

He finally opened the door then walked through it closing it gently behind him. As he went down the stairs there was something stirring in his memory, something about this time of year. He pulled out his phone to look at the date. 2nd March very very soon to be 3rd March, he scrolled in his calendar. A couple of days ahead.

There it was.

 _5_ _th_ _March Anne's birthday_

He felt his mind buzz for the first time in a while.

He could make her feel better, even for a little while, what else would be better for her birthday?

 _Hey Di_ , he texted. _Do you fancy coming up for Anne's Birthday to cheer her up? It would mean a lot to her, just have some time the three of us like we did in the summer? Say hi to Fred for me._

By the time he made it half way back to his residence he had received a text back from Diana.

 _Hi Gilbert, that's such a sweet idea, I would love to come up! Lets make it a nice surprise for her, I'm booking a hotel room as we speak!_ She wrote.

He texted back. _Great, do me a favour? Don't tell Anne it was my idea, just tell her you asked me or whatever._

A text almost instantly came back. _Sure, I won't tell her what a sweet guy you are, let you keep your macho image another day._

He chuckled at it. Yes, he needed to worry about his macho image after tonight, breaking down and crying in front of her… not just once… _Thanks, we can agree on particulars in the morning. Night Di_.

He was exhausted as he readied for bed he found strands of red hair tangled in his t shirt. He didn't know why but he played with them as he fell asleep that night.

* * *

Across town Anne lay back on the bed right next to where Gilbert had been. She could smell his scent on the sheets, it was oddly reassuring and comforting. She reached for a pillow and lay on her bed curled round the dent which had been left by Gilbert, she slowly drifted into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Phil crept into the room in the early hours of the morning. She noticed her roommate lying strangely on the bed hugging into a section of her covers holding it close to her face. It was odd, even for Anne, but she felt bad and was glad she seemed in a peaceful sleep for once, she found a fleece blanket and put it over her to keep her warm, it was still cold after all.


	4. One of their arguments

Hi folks. I've been playing with the idea of this one for a while, since ' _not alright_ ' but its not been right yet. But funnily I wanted Anne and Roy broken up before I posted it... i guess I wanted to see how messy it got before Anne... realised.

I know some people haven't seen it but to me Roy seemed very... condescending towards Anne and his words were very manipulative... although to be fair I never thought he was deliberately saying what he was to control her, but I think it was a cause/effect sort of thing and I think some of what Anne has been feeling is trapped.

This is definitely set after ' _not alright'_ but before ' _realization'_. I can imagine _'true love'_ having happened but it wasn't specifically set after it. its up to you really where you set it in the time frame above.

It swaps quite often between Anne's and Gilbert's POV. So try to keep up but I have marked it where it changes.

* * *

Anne's POV

 _"Of course I'll go to the party with you." Roy told me._

I was surprised when he had said yes, I mean I shouldn't have to be surprised, he is my boyfriend but all the same I had been when he agreed. We've been arguing a lot lately. It makes it hard to feel, I want him there, of course I do.

"That's wonderful." I said with the best enthusiasm I could muster, I must admit I felt a tad… disappointed? That can't be right…

So, we go together. He holds my hand on the way over, it feels uncomfortable, I can't even explain why. But as we enter the party some of my old spirits come back.

Everyone is there, Phil, Stella, Pricilla, Gil, Christine and what looks like the rest of the science and English looks like the whole gang is there which is nice.

"Anne you came!" Stella said pushing her way through the crowds hugging me in greeting, in the hug I see Gilbert in the distance, we catch each other's eyes and smile for a moment at each other I half wave. I realise again how much I've missed him. "Oh and you brought Roy." Stella said breaking my concentration from my high school friend. "it should be fun." She told Roy. "Anne you have to enter the dance competition! Come and see." She pulls me through the crowds to the 'leaderboard', there are several video 'dance' games and a large whiteboard 'leaderboard' up for the challenge. I smile I see the whole gang is on there, Stella herself, Phil and Gil. I laugh and agree to take part, its always fun to do.

Gilbert's POV

I see her walk in with him. She really is still very stunning. Her long red hair loose down her back she has on a plain green top which wouldn't be anything special on anyone else, but with her just sets off those beautiful titan tints in her hair and some black jeans which hugs her so perfectly. I can't take my eyes of her. She spots me and smiles faintly and half waves with one hand. My hand goes up automatically in response and I smile back the best I could. She looks away talking to Stella and I realise I have no right to be looking at her like that. She'd already made clear she didn't want me. I still, it seems, can't help it. She's brought her boyfriend, she loves him. I remind myself. She's found her romantic ideal. But then I wonder, why, underneath her smile does she look so sad?

Since I'm taking part in the dance torment I make my way over to the screen. Its Anne's turn.

"oh I have the perfect one!" Phil said with a grin to Anne putting the disc into the console. A familiar sound of my favourite Disney princess fills the room. Ariel. I see Anne roll her eyes grabbing the end of her hair and accepting the calling to be 'the red head' princess. I chuckle a little under my breath as I try my best to be the 'casual' observer. Her hair starts to flick over her shoulder as she moves to the moves on the screen, she's laughing at the game but I can tell by the expression on her face she MEANS to win this competition. I fall into an old trance as she sways side to side, he hips perfectly in time with the music. I can feel my heart rate increase but I can't look away. I knew I was on dangerous ground, if anyone saw me, they would know in an instant I was still in love. What if Roy saw me? But I can't help but look… Anne wasn't just a mermaid, she was my siren and she was calling to me! I realise what it is I am thinking and I turn away again, I physically force myself to look across the room to Roy. I feel an anger rise within me! He's not even watching! He's talking, to what looks like another English major and he's talking about a book! When he could be worshipping her! Why is he not worshipping her!? What is wrong with him! She deserves every attention… every… I turn away again this time I can feel the burn on my cheeks. My eyes flick back to Anne. This is wrong its all wrong! He has what I so desperately want and can't have and he's not even looking at her! The song comes to an end quicker then I want it to, she jumps up in delight as she gets her five stars and a ridiculously high score. I quickly tare myself away looking for some sort of refreshment from these feelings I freeze solid when I hear my name up next.

Anne's POV

At first he seems a little out of spirits walking over to me, he looks up and gives a faint smile.

"Beat that!" I laugh. I look into his eyes and for a moment there's a sad look in his eyes. He quickly switches to the look I'm so familiar with, his game face.

"Bring it on Shirley!" he said confidently. I feel my heart beat in an unfamiliar way as the twinkle appears in his eyes. Our hands meet momentarily as he take the remote control away from me to start his game, I feel almost… dizzy? I let him take the remotes and look over to Roy. I find my way next to him as the music begins to start. I find Roy's arm around me as I recognise the music I look over and see a smirk appear on Gilbert's face. Copacabana. Out of sheer curiosity of how he was going to handle this I watch him. It shouldn't surprise me when his hips start to rotate teasingly… far more than I ever saw another mans do! His arms swaying in the air above him, his whole body tapping to the rhythm of the music. I giggle for a second under my breath watching him move. He'd danced like this at prom. I had rolled her eyes sarcastically and tried to make him move more seriously. To which he only broke free and danced even more free style and I reflected had made me join in. I had been highly embarrassed at such a public display but I hated to admit it, it was the most fun I had, I couldn't imagine going to prom with anyone else, and here he was again in front of me. He was getting everyone around him to join in, whether they could dance or not, and despite his unorthodox methods he scores as high as I did.

Gilbert's POV

A while passes where we have a rest waiting for everyone else to take their turn. I go outside for some fresh air . I open the door when I immediately hear Anne and Roy.

"Roy, please? Its just one dance." She asked him. I stand quietly with the door part open listening.

"It's a stupid competition egged on by the mass production of so called 'popular music'. I don't even like it."

"Its just a bit of fun Roy, please, it's a song made for a couple."

"Are you trying to make fool out of me?" he asks her, (I think rather cruelly).

"What?!" she exclaims, "No!" she objects "of course not, it doesn't matter if you can dance or not its just for fun."

"Then why do you want to win so much?" he counted in temper.

"Because it's a competition!" she told him.

"then its not just for fun then is it?" he said seeming to pronounce each syllable to her.

Ouch, I think that's a bit harsh, it can be a competition and be fun, it doesn't have to be one or the other and I knew how much Anne thrives on challenges.

"No…" she trails "I mean yes." My heart drops for her she's right but she can't keep up her side of the debate anymore. I can't stand it anymore I swing the door open as if I had just touched it and saw them standing there Anne blushing slightly as she sees me.

Anne's POV

"Anne, Roy." He acknowledges casually. We both stand silently. Roy knew Gilbert was a friend from back home but I hadn't told him everything. Not that there was anything to be ashamed of… I omitted Gilbert's proclamation of love for me… I mean if Roy was really interested it was on my vlogs, I knew he hadn't watched all of them. There was nothing to be ashamed of and our friendship had only just started to recover from… that night. It hadn't been the same since. I look at Gilbert I see my best friend… but then I see that sadness in his eyes and I remember… "I was just coming out for some fresh air, its really warm in there isn't it?"

"I would imagine even more so if you were dancing." Roy said as heavy as a brick.

Gilbert's POV

"yes, probably, right Anne?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled faintly and looked away. I decide to change the subject slightly "Actually speaking of dancing, they are doing the couples tournament in there soon, I wondered if you fancied dancing with me?" Anne looked up looking at amazement at me, "well we were easily the best in the singles you won and I came a close second, it we danced together then no one would stand a chance." I pause for a moment in the silence. "That's of course unless you would like to dance with Roy, which I would understand completely."

"I'm not much into the popularisation of music." He admitted.

"Oh really? What's your preferred style of music?" I ask.

"Oh the romantic period." He says standing straighter.

I smile. "Well their influence is far wide spreading throughout that period of history I can't blame you for liking it. Their attitudes are in their music, art even their literature."

Roy looked up and smiled. He started to talk about what he thought about it. I don't really listen, I look to Anne who smiles faintly.

"You know if you like romanticism you should really try out some late seventy's early eighties music, I know they are oldies now but there was a whole culture in the UK which really revolved around historical romantic themes. It was actually known as 'New romanticism'." I take a breath "I have some of the music, I could suggest you look them up on youtube if you like."

"Oh I visited London when I went to Europe." He acknowledged.

"Then you might be familiar with some of their works, I understand its quite ingrained in the culture over there." I smile.

"I'd like that, send me a link." He said looking at Gilbert seriously for the first time. He took a breath "If Anne wants to take part you're more than welcome to dance." He said looking seriously at both Anne and I.

"What do you say Shirley?" I ask her putting my hand out to her.

She smiled nodded and took my hand.

We went inside Roy staying out by his own choice.

"How much did you hear?" Anne asked me quietly.

"Hear?" I ask her trying to look innocently at her. I know she can tell I'm omitting.

She smiles at me softly. "Thank you Gil." She whispers.

Okay this maybe this was a tactile error. I think as soon as we are on the dance space together, it's a good bit smaller with two of us on it for a serious dance competition we needed proper space for the sensor to pick up our movements. Even worse, it had to be this song, this one song. 'You're the one that I want'. Great, just great!

"Come on then Gil." She says with a grin on her face. "Show me what you've got."

I don't know how she does it. She fires up that competitive side in me. I grin at her determined to distract her as much as she does me. We both have our game faces on. I can't tell you how good it is to be this close to her, everyone watching but not really caring because it's just a competition. Not even her boyfriend cared. I, of course keep my distance, I might be head over heels but I'm not stupid. I don't want it to seem like I'm coming on to another man's girlfriend… and I wasn't... I genuinely just wanted to get Anne and Roy out of an awkward disagreement, but at the same time I didn't want to draw attention to the fact I was keeping her at arm's length and as we danced I could see her form from new angles and try as I might I hate to admit it I enjoyed it. But I was still careful, I couldn't I wouldn't let on! We dance as we might have at prom, we both laugh and smile at each other. Are we finally recovering our friendship? I've missed her so entirely. Even when she's been standing in front of me, even when we grieved together over Ruby, it hadn't been the same since I messed it up. I blame myself entirely for our estrangement.

The song ends and we're both fired up we select another song and get everyone involved. 'The time warp' this time. Everyone who wants to joins in. We have a good night. I lose her in the last few minutes of the dance, I know she's probably headed back to her dorms with Roy, its okay, its normal, he is her boyfriend after all. I start in the general direction of my dorms which for a short time follows the path Anne and Roy would take. When I heard their voices up ahead.

"What is the problem Roy?" She asks him. "You didn't want to dance, you told Gilbert he could dance with me, he did!"

Oh no. I'd created an argument between them, I didn't mean to! Maybe he'd seen the way I'd looked at her.

"I saw the way you looked at him!" he accused her.

I stop in shock.

"What?!" I hear her exclaim. "Don't be ridiculous!" she tells him.

 _Thanks Anne_. I immediately think but soon shake it off, he's accusing her here not me, of course she's being defensive.

"Gilbert has been my friend since high school! He's one of the first friends I ever could make! Its not like that!" she tells him.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" he says back to her. "I know when a girl is flirting."

"How dare you!" she half shouts, I can hear the tears in her voice. I just want to be there beside her and put my arm around her just to comfort her but right now I knew that wouldn't help. "I've never flirted…" she started.

"And that's why he told you he loved you because you never flirted." He rushed at her.

Anne was silent. I closed my eyes in shame. I wanted to say those things! I was in love with her, she hadn't been with me, he had no right bringing this into the conversation.

"You know I'm all of a sudden glad you record everything on that stupid camera." He continued.

"I do NOT!" she said clearly and firmly. "I haven't had you on camera since you said in no uncertain terms in front of every viewer you didn't want to be. I respected that."

"Well I'm not the one making a habit of humiliating boys in front of the entire internet."

Ouch! This bloke knew how to burn her didn't he?

"I don't! I don't humiliate them and I don't flirt!" Anne argued back.

"Don't go near him." Roy said firmly.

I feel time stop in shock. What did he just say to her?

"What?" I hear her whimper.

"You are not to go near Gilbert, He might have got over you, but I'm not sure you're over him."

Time still hadn't moved. What was he telling her? Was he trying to control her? What the hell was wrong with him? My heart beat stopped as I waited for her answer to him.

"No." she said quietly.

There was a pause. He clearly wasn't expecting that. "What?" he spat. "what did you say?"

"I said no." I heard her say desperately. "He's my friend. I won't have you tell me who my friends should be."

"Fine then." He says. "if that's the way you feel." He says I hear his footsteps.

"Roy wait I…." but she falters as the footsteps keep going further away. I hear her start to cry. I'd had enough, I brought myself round the corner and wrapped my arm around her. At first she jumped but then she sees its me and turns and hugs in as she cries. I let her. I can't believe he was trying this on with her! They hadn't been together for two months yet. What was he doing to her? After a few moments she pulls back.

"How much did you hear?" she asked me.

"Enough." I tell her quietly.

"I wasn't flirting I swear it!" she tells me as if I had been a third party to the whole thing.

"I know you weren't."

"No not just tonight… I mean before… before you told me…" she trailed her face going red.

"I know." I whisper. "I took a risk based on my feelings, it didn't work out, but it was a risk I was willing to take."

"I never meant to hurt you." She whispered in tears hugging into my chest.

"I know." He told her back.

"Did I humiliate you? Posting the video?" She asks me.

'Yes' I thought to myself but I didn't in that moment want to agree with what Roy had said. "I told you to post that video, remember?"

"But…" she trailed.

"I know how important it is to you Anne. I'm not going to tell you to give up part of yourself. I knew what I was doing." I told her quietly. It had taken me a long time to get to that point I won't lie to you but it's true. I had been mad, a good month afterwards but as I had started to calm down, as we started to lose Ruby I'd came to the realisation myself.

The videos I had made were videos for the sake of Miss Stacy's assignment. I share whims and things which anyone could ask me and I would tell them.

Anne had started her videos as part of a journey. She hadn't had the same time to know herself like I did or Ruby or Jane or even Josie. She had no stability in her life until she had started posting those videos. Those videos were her journey of self-discovery. Some of us record it in a diary, some of us in pictures, some of us in our memory picking our path then and there and not swaying from it. Some people go to far off lands and mediate for years at a time. Anne made these videos. They were extremely personal to her and you know she hasn't had an easy ride of it herself. She'd dyed her hair green, live… on the internet! For everyone to see… she had called herself Cordelia then admitted her name was Anne, she had posted some personal stuff… I was part of her world, I was part of that stable world… and truthfully, what had happened had happened, what did it matter if it was on the internet?

"Don't you think on it." I whisper.

"Gilbert." She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I took a sigh. "Come on, you're in no state to get yourself home, let me walk you the rest of the way back."

"But Gil, its out of your way from here." She said gently.

"Not too far." I shrug. "Come on." We walk in silence for a few minutes, side by side not touching but just walking slowly towards her dorm blocks. "Thank you by the way." I say to her.

"What for?" she asks.

"For refusing to give me up." I tell her. "I didn't mean to create a problem between the pair of you." I tell her honestly.

"You didn't." She said quietly wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "We'll work it out." She said so quietly and timidly I'm not even sure it's really Anne talking anymore.

I nod. I am fuming! Roy is a good bit larger then me in frame, but I would take him on right now! How dare he do this to her! We walk the rest of the way in silence. We get to the bottom of her dorms. "You know he's had a little time to calm down, maybe give him a call. My ma said you should never go to bed on an argument."

Anne smiles. "Thanks Gilbert." She said quietly.

I start to walk away. "Gil?" she calls.

"Yeah?" I say turning round to face her.

"This is a phase isn't it? All couples go through it, right?" she asks me.

I take a sigh. I can't get in the middle of all this. I know that's not what she means to ask me but it is in effect. "I don't know." I choke. "I wish I had a wise answer for you." I tell her. "I guess…" I trail.

"yes?" she asks.

I pause before I say anything else. "I guess I've never been in a relationship, you know where both parties care so much." I sigh. "All my relationships have been so casual… not like…" I trail. "Sorry."

She nods her head. "Night Gil."

I look and wonder for a minute. I wonder what it is she isn't saying and I sigh. Even if she was refraining from saying something, she couldn't betray her boyfriend like that… especially not to me. "Night Anne."

Anne's POV

I call his number before I even know what it is I'm doing. "hey." I say quietly down the phone.

"Anne." Roy acknowledges.

"Roy." I say quietly. "I'm sorry for tonight." I tell him.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" he asks me. I feel he's still accusing me.

"For leaving you space to doubt me." I say to him honestly. That much I am sorry for. "But you have to believe me, I wasn't flirting, not with Gilbert not with anyone… I swear it."

"He's just a friend?" he questions.

"Yes! Of course he is!" I feel tears running down my face.

"I… Believe you." He says slowly. "Do you see why you shouldn't post everything online now?" he asks me.

I'm stunned into silence. Gilbert had been so gentle with this. Comparatively I'm sure you could say I humiliated Gilbert more than I had Roy, but he has been so kind. So nice about the whole thing!

"I'll take that as a yes." He said shortly. I'm not in the mood to disagree, anything to make this argument end and go away for good. "We can meet tomorrow." He announces to me, "I'll take you to that place on second street for something to eat."

"Thank you." I stammer.

"I love you." He says to me.

"You too." I say feeling empty.

"Night." He says as he hangs up the phone.

I pick up my towel and go in the shower. After a very long and hot shower, I change into my pyjamas. I come back to my dorm and find a message on my whatsapp. I open it to find a cartoon picture of a grinning Cheshire cat and a five letter word from Gilbert.

 ** _Smile_** with a little smiley face next to it.

I laugh gently then feel the tears start to burn in my eyes.

 ** _Thanks Gil_**. I write back. **_Goodnight_**.

 ** _Night Carrots_**. He sends back almost immediately. I laugh again and wipe away the tears before Phil comes in.

"I forgot Gilbert could dance like that!" Phil said to me. "he's quite a performer!"

I smile. "Yes he is." I say quietly as I get into bed and lie back looking up at the ceiling.

"That was some party right…" she starts before going off on a tangent about the party.

'Yes' I thought sadly. 'Some party.

* * *

I feel like I just need to clarify something... I liked Roy... overall I think he was a good person... but I can see him getting jealous fast and therefore because he feels like he's losing control he might try to control what he thought he could... just a few times he's been a bit... dominate... like with 'not okay' I actually get where he was coming from with posting that kind so situation online... I know it's needed for the feel of the show... and it's why I don't contribute it too much to a character flaw in Anne... (I didn't agree with him saying it was excessive but I understood where he was coming from) at the same time this wasn't the original topic of the video... she had came calmly saying she felt a bit ambushed into meeting his family and it was something she wasn't only not ready for dressed wise but emotionally and he dismisses everything he says to her of course she's going to tell you it felt like they were being mean... He'd placed her in the underdog position from the word go... and there's been a couple of other times where his opinion stood and he almost dismissed Anne and it just have me this impression he could be controlling...

As I said I don't hate Roy (within GGF) I felt bad for him when she rejected him... but still I felt when he said she had ruined his life he was still trying to manipulate her to change her mind... and actually felt book Roy may have had more claim to say it in the heat of the moment but from this Roy just seemed over dramatic and manipulative... I'm sorry if others disagree with me and you probably have plenty of evidence to prove me wrong... its just how I feel...


	5. Lost chances 2 point 33 point 5

Hi folks,

Sorry about last week I know some of you were looking for my normal updates... we had a family grievance and we really needed to focus on that. And this week my computer has decided to die so I'm back on my tablet again and I much prefer a computer! Never mind! Also ten weeks and counting until baby is here so I've had to slow down in my normal everyday tasks making less time for this and I've been unbelievably tired!

But I have a sturdy 2 chapters for this one hopefully that will make up for it. I know not all of you follow all of them so I'll be updated Gilbert of Redmond and drawing parallels where I can... They may not even be on my regular day!

Thanks for all your messages!

Love carrots x

* * *

Gilbert Blythe wasn't in the habit of feeling sorry for himself, but he felt he had every right to feel sorry for himself right now. First year at college had NOT gone according to plan.

1) He was going to pass his first year exams with flying colours... well no offense but he was pretty sure missing three exams because he was in hospital would call in to question his otherwise perfect grades...

2) He was going to a socialite... you know really mix in, it had started well, he IS afterall in the lambs and that was a feat of its own! But his social life had gone down the drain just before Christmas... he'll give you a wild guess as to why, he TRIED to stay involved... He wasn't moping after her or anything but still...

3) He was going to date Anne Shirley. It.. again had started well... They had spent more and more time together, he had found himself thinking of her more wanting to be around her more... desperately trying to gather his thoughts enough to say those three little words...

4) Upon rejection he was not going to mope! Again had started off well... he increased his physical activities more bike rides more swimming more running, exhausting himself in hockey and football practice... he had the constant companionship of loneliness and tiredness. Probably why his recovery was quite as slow as it was.., he was... or is... exhausted.

5) To make matters worse Anne was in love with someone else... someone so completely unlike him... one night the lambs had got him drunk he had told them he was going to Anne right then and beg for her to love him... he could change... he would change for her... he would become whatever she wanted him to be.., even if it was an unoriginal single minded backward thinking idiot. He could do that... he would do anything for her! Luckily he had some real friends in the lambs who convinced him to sleep on it, had escorted him home and had made Gilbert's flatmate promise not to let him leave without making sure he was sober first.

6) He was going to get over Anne Shirley. He had always had a dedicated following of girls who wanted to date him.. though they weren't his type it meant he was pretty confident he could date... again this had started well... he went on a few dates with Christine... only to realise the only parts he really liked in Christine he loved in Anne. They had amicably agreed to remain friends and to have strictly "study sessions" there was no reason why two friends couldn't hang out and study... so his love life was... once again.,, none existent...

Six very good reason why Gilbert thought he was justified in finally feeling sorry for himself. Just as he was drifting off after his pain medication had finally started to work, in burst a ray of life Philippa. Part of him was relieved... at least this time she wasn't to be mistaken as his mother.

"Phil." He said weakly about to reject her visit.

" you have to see this!" she demanded.

" see what?" he asked her. Only half wondering he was a bit preoccupied with feeling sorry for himself and his collapsed lung to really care.

" see what?!" She proclaimed. " Anne's last two videos!"

Gilbert gave a heavy sigh. " forget it Phil, I told you I'm not watching anymore of her videos."

" but..." She started.

" look Phil, I know he's your friend and you think they are perfect together but..."

" who are you going on about?" Phil asked him confused.

" Who!?" Gilbert asked confused at her reaction. " the guy everyone thinks is perfect. The guy who came in and swept Anne off her feet, the guy once on the scene everyone forgot about ' poor Gilbert' and jumped on the freaking ANNOY train, thinking they were perfect... and you know something they probably are.., alright I admit it. He's welcome to her." He sighed then almost begged to Phil " but please, don't make me watch." There was silence between the two friends Phil looking to Gilbert his eyes wide and filing with tears she could hardly believe it. He had loved her all along!

" Gil..." She started.

" it kills me Phil, alright, it kills me when I see Anne with Roy."

" you really haven't been watching her videos have you?" Phil asked him to which he shook his head. She dug out his phone from his jacket pocket and placed it in his hands " start with realization" she whispered. She pulled back and looked up at him. " trust me. Just please. Watch them." She sat on the chair next to the bed. Gilbert gave a sigh, his hands shaking he obeyed, mostly because he was to tired to argue.

" alright." He reluctantly agreed.

At first when he saw Roy there with Anne he thought it was a bit if a cruel trick of Phil to fool him into watching them. But slowly as the video continued and he saw Anne breaking up with Roy his heart started to race...

" Anne broke up with Roy?!" He asked Phil weakly.

" keep watching." Phil explained.

Eventually a video came of Anne which only lasted 39 seconds but it distressed him the most, an Anne who was frantic and scared and... was she crying? Gilbert's heart pumped faster ' where am I? Why am I not comforting her?' then realisation hits him when she says

" _Gil rides on Spadina..."_

She was distressed over him! He had fading in and out of consciousness, lying on the floor. " An..." He had tried to call for her but that's when he realised something was wrong, he couldn't draw breath enough to even talk! And his Anne, his precious lovely Anne had been crying over him! If he knew he would have willed himself up! Put his arms around her and told her he was fine!

Gilbert looked to Phil " the next one." She whispered gently.

She looked tired and it was dark she looked like maybe she had been crying?

" _I want him to know how important he is to me_." She said.

Automatically he had jumped to the conclusion... he's my best friend blah blah blah... but then something he didn't expect happened

" _he's my best friend, but I can't believe its taken me so long to realise he is so much more then that._ "

Say what now? He thought to himself. I'm what?

 _"I love him!"_ She stated.

With that he was convinced something had gone wrong with his lung because he lost the ability to breath as his eyes widened his heart raced... she... what?!

" _I love him and not in the 'I don't love you that way' way, Not in the way I thought I loved Roy. "I... its always been Gilbert."_ His mind stirred into disbelief... who's this Gilbert fella? Because there was no way on God's given earth she meant him!

" _and now it might be too late."_

What!? He sat up horrified! What idiot didn't wait for her! What half witted knave tossed away a gift so wonderful!?

 _"The bike accident terrified me. Because it made me imagine What it would be like to live without him, and I don't want to live without him"._

He looked in disbelief at his phone as she described him. What Gilbert Blythe meant to her! _"I don't think anybody understands me like Gilbert does."_

He... I understand her ! It was him she was taking about... wait... why was it too late?

" _He's been spending so much time with Christine.._." she seemed to continue to answer his question.

'Christine?' He thought to himself ' Christine who?'

" _What if he's moved on?!"_

' moved on? Me?! Move on... it was impossible! Who was this Christine she was talking about?! Wait?! Christine Stuart?!

 _I'll always want to be best friends with Gilbert but in a romantic way._

'That's it.' He resolved to himself. 'I'm getting up in getting out of here.' He thought to himself removing the covering and standing up.

"Whoa there cowboy where do you think your going?" Phil asked him half laughing

"Anne... " he murmured still a little high from his last pain relief shot.

"No you can't Gil look your attached!" She said grabbing at the numerous wires showing him,

"Why?!" He asked her the fog starting to lift from his mind.

" _I don't care if he knows that I love him. Because it's the truth_." His phone said sounding just like Anne.

He almost felt himself swoon!

"Anne. I need to be with Anne." He whispered to Phil.

" you will be." Phil smiled, " but get better first so you can use those lungs to kiss her like you want to."

* * *

The next day the doctors were amazed at his progress he had been so very slow in recovering then overnight he had made up almost a weeks worth of recovery.

" well I see no reason for keeping you in anymore." Gilbert jumped out of bed gathering together the few personal items in the room "But you need to come back as an outpatient for a few days to make sure of your recovery." The doctor told him. Gilbert barely heard today was Sunday, it was a new kind of Sabbath for him.


	6. Dreams 2 point 34 point 5

Bold as always is quotes directly from the books... I couldn't leave them out!

* * *

He saw her sitting in the courtyard her hair in long braided pigtails. ... god she was beautiful! Did she have to look so beautiful when he was so nervous.. yet... she could be dressed in a bin liner and still be beautiful ...its now... its now... now is the time.

"Anne!" he called as he walked over to her.

"Hi." She says sweetly.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a second?" he asked her directly so he wouldn't get distracted. The speech he had carefully prepared since watching the videos was quickly slipping away. Very soon all which would be left was a blank slate... and he needed to say it... He needed to...

"yeah I would like that I have the camera on..." she trailed.

He really didn't care about the camera right now. Yes, she wanted to talk that was the important thing. Spit it out Blythe! Tell her! Tell her now!

"I'm not in love with Christine!" he blurted. Okay that wasn't what was meant to come out first, but he was glad in a way it was it answered her question.

"Did you see my video?" she asked him at the same moment. They smiled and chuckled for a moment at the out pour... wow! Was she as nervous as he?

Silence prevailed for a second. He had to be sure. He had to know. The words played in his mouth for a few seconds before he found his voice "You love me?" he asked the most nervous he had been since the day she had asked him that same fateful question. The answer he had given had lost him his best friend for so long! Now she was sitting in front of him, even though it was him asking the question this time he still knew she held in her hands the ability to crush his heart.

"yeah." She whispered confirming it.

Relief, love and happiness washed over him as he smiled widely. Involuntary words started leaving his mouth the smile not leaving his lips "What? When? How?" he stopped himself and blushed.

"let me switch this off." Anne whispered turning to the camera stopping it then putting it in the case. She now sat upright beside him the same distance as before yet it felt like a caesium was between them, Gilbert was acutely aware of just how much he was staring and smiling... He couldn't try as he might take his eyes off her!

She looked to him and blushed. "You don't love Christine?" she asked.

"How could I? When there was still an Ann..." He trailed his eyes closing for a moment knowing that it could be conceived as coming on too strong but when he opened his eyes the most beautiful blush had came across Anne's face. " when there's still you." He whispered. He looked to her hand which was closer to him then looked at her. "Can I?" he asked.

She blushed a little and nodded in agreement, he slid closer to her taking her hand in his. He's forgotten how perfect they fitted each other. Her small hand in his, but it was enough to say 'I'm here you're safe.'

He looked in half disbelief down at their tangled hands, a tingling sensation started at his fingertips which carrier by his blood pumped round his body. Holding a girls hand never had this effect on him before. He couldn't stop smiling! Try as he might!

They were both silent for a few minutes looking and blushing at each other.

" Gil." She finally said. " **I don't see how you could keep on loving me when I was such a little fool,"** said Anne.

 **"Well, I tried to stop," said Gilbert frankly, "not because I thought you what you call yourself, but because I felt sure there was no chance for me after Gardner came on the scene. But I couldn't—and I can't tell you, either, what it's meant to me these** four months to **believe you were in love with him** , and I thought it every day.. every second until Phil came and saw me in the hospital..." He trailed for a second and looked away blushing. " she insisted I watch your videos." He said with a smile.

" you stopped watching them? I thought you might."

" right when Roy... came..." He took a breath still not sure of himself, a feeling he had become accustomed to since meeting Anne. " but when I saw those last two video I heard you say what you did... **Well, the doctor was amazed at my rapid recovery after that."**

 **Anne laughed—then shivered. "I'll never forget the night I thought you could die Gilbert. Oh, I knew—I KNEW then—and I thought it was too late." She looked down to their hands playing with them gently.**

 **"But it wasn't"** he said with a teasing grin. He bit his bottom lip and looked at her.

She turned slightly blushing. " it's beautiful." She said looking around them.

His eyes not leaving her he gazed deliberately " yes it is."

Anne looked to him in a blush knowing his eyes hasn't left her. "I don't think I'll ever forget it." She told him.

" no, me neither." He said deeply something about his tone changed, much like it had four months earlier as he had tried to tell her he loved her. " Anne tell me." He started " tell me now if I'm a fool, or if you've changed your mind. Tell me..." He felt a lump come to his throat he was nervous and he knew it, the fact they had been sitting so close hands held she hasn't pulled away must mean... " I've misread the signs before." He told her out loud. " tell me if I'm reading too much into it... or if it's just me wanting it so much... or maybe I'm moving too fast and you want to go slower... I swore to myself I'd be patient..."

"I love you." She interrupted. " does that answer your question?" she asked him.

He smiled again. " enough to make this... official?" he asked her.

She laughed. " by official you mean?..," she trailed.

"I want to be your boyfriend." He blurted again. He went red in the cheek and pulled away slightly. 'smooth Blythe' he scolded himself inside his head. " is there any chance you want to be my girlfriend?"

" maybe I..." Anne started trailing she took back his hands " want... to be your girlfriend."

He looked to her with wide eyes. " now?" he asked her.

She blushed and nodded her head.

His heart racing he wasn't sure this was at all healthy for his lung but he had waited! 2 long years for this moment "may I kiss you?"

Anne smiled and chucked " if you like." He gently bright his hand to her face stoking her cheek with his thumb before he leaned in.

Wow! If he wasn't nervous before he definitely was now! His first kiss with Anne Shirley! His mind raced! His first kiss was at aged 13 in summer Charlie had stolen some of the (very cheap hard cider from his brothers party stash and a big group of them had gone down to Barry's Pond and drank… a lot! ... He wished... it had been with someone significant which he cared for, Ruby would have been nice, even Josie would have been more acceptable, despite her flaws, she cared about her friends and certainly when they had dated... But the kiss had been a truth or dare and he in his drunken cockiness had said dare and took on the dare to kiss Betty Boyle. He'd thought it was hilarious because of the sound of her name 'Betty Boyle'! She had been there and knew it was a dare but he had grabbed her hand pulled her close and sort of... collided their faces... the kiss itself had tasted of hard cider and cigarettes (she smoked the cigarettes which had been circulating, he had more sense... He wanted to be a doctor he had seen pictures of what they did to your lungs... He was stupid, he didn't have a death wish) and had done nothing for him, except seconds after pulling away he ran into the trees and had thrown up the content of his stomach. He had heard the laughing from the others behind him teasing Betty that she was so unattractive that kissing her would make any guy sick. He was a tease, probably always would be one but even in his sickly sobering state he instantly regretted kissing her.

This kiss with Anne... He couldn't let it be a bad kiss. Well he could guarantee it wouldn't be as bad as that! Although Betty had never complained about the kiss he never sought her company afterwards for feedback on how he could improve, but he had kissed two other girls, neither one of them had complained... But he wanted kisses with Anne... He wanted them perfect.

This WAS a big deal! He knew his mouth would taste good he'd been chewing on peppermint chewing gum not seconds before entering the court yard,

Okay relax. He told himself. Relax and remember to breath! Breath! Breath Blythe! He gently grazed his lips with hers the gesture he felt was being returned Anne's lips to his. He felt like he had to be a bit firmer with his own lips he moved closer his lips playing briefly for a second before he pulled back slowly. He knew his cheeks were burning and Anne's face almost matched her hair.

" sorry, that was.." He trailed confused at his heart pumping so fast his lungs not helping the endorphins racing so fast... He didn't even know what was happening!

Anne blushed, whatever she thought she kept it to herself. " do you want to take a walk?" she asked him.


	7. Happiness 2 point 35 point 5

The following Wednesday...,

They had started by sitting in the bed together which had soon turned to hugging even a couple of kisses as they talked. He couldn't tell you what about but it was like she had said in her video they could talk about anything and everything. Something which the last few days had brought back! To his great relief, he had really REALLY missed Anne since... yes they had talked, but not about anything and nothing, he had kept back, he couldn't bare that closeness... She had tried once or twice but he had pushed her away to preserve what was left of his broken heart. Often on meeting he had found despite his best efforts, on a night in the dark his eyes would spill so many tears, he had fought himself had not to alert his roommate to his jaggered breathing. He was 19! Why was he crying! Over a girl!? It had to be her didn't it?

Today she smiled looking into his eyes.

" you should make a video." He suggested. " your nine thousand followers will be wondering what happened after Sunday."

"oh." She said to him confused. " you... you want me to?" she asked him.

" want you to?" he questioned. " they're YOUR videos." He laughed.

"Oh." She said confused. "I mean yes I would like to but..." She trailed sitting up.

" what? What is it?" he asked her turning on his side looking up at her.

" Roy didn't like..." She trailed and looked down quietly. " he didn't like... He didn't want our relationship on the camera. He didn't..."

He looked at Anne she looked so sad just thinking about it. Something just wasn't right. " it's easier to show you." She explained not wanting to relive the whole ordeal in full.

He looked wide eyed at her knowing she meant showing him the videos of her and Roy together, he swallowed quickly. " okay." He chocked. They stood up and went to her laptop which was on her desk she sat him on the computer chair then sat on his knee letting his arms encircle her.

" which video did you watch last?" she asked him as she brought up her you tube channel.

" erm part of that one." He said pointing to ' something begins'. He took a sigh " you told him you hadn't found anyone helpful when it came to your writing." He said quietly.

" who said that?" she asked him, "I would never say that... you always..." She trailed looking at his face which had twisted to a familiar look she had become accustomed to over the past four months and she finally recognised the feeling, he was in pain. Her hand went to her mouth covering it in shock. " Gil, I'm so sorry! Why would I say that? It's not even true! You were always there for me, God I'm so sorry!"

He took a sigh and looked up into her eyes " it's okay." He said quietly. " this makes up for everything." He said with a smile holding her closer.

She took a sigh " so you would have seen how he said it was creative to do these videos right?" he nodded. " so at first it seemed as though he had no real problem with the camera. But actually come to think of it he said it right from this video.

It had been such a long time since she watched it she forgot it was the one which they had announced they were dating. She sat mortified at what it must be doing to her current boyfriend... her Gilbert to actually see it.

The video was long. Gilbert noted. Roy couldn't half harp on about nothing... in fact the majority of this video was just him talking... Anne barely got a word in edgeways and God almighty! He was serious! He was really bored by the time Anne said " here this bit."

" _about the camera?"_

 _"yeah"_

 _" can we turn it off a little while?"_

 _" oh sure I just wanted to have it on to have a record of..."_

Gilbert's body temperature rose as he saw the almost kiss. There was no doubt one had happened. He knew it was over between them but all the same! The jealousy still rose in him.

Anne looked to him and caught his eyes " it's over," she whispered. She hugged into him, "it's over I promise." She said rubbing her nose with his.

He smile faintly and looked at her. "I know." He said quietly. " it killed me to see you with him." He sighed. " it's okay." He reiterated. " come on... so he said it was a good idea then immediately asked you to turn off the camera?"

"I thought it was because he wanted to, you know, kiss. And he'd barely been on camera because of everything which happened with Ruby. Then..." She trailed and clicked on one called ' not alright' he watched quietly as an argument unfolded before him. To be fair Anne had come to him calmly and gently about her concerns when he became very... confrontational. He got why it was his family but when he seemed to be losing the battle he confronted her quite aggressively about the video making. It cut when Anne reached for the camera.

He took a breath as they say in silence for a moment " what happened?" Gilbert asked her.

" he shouted." Anne admitted. "a lot. Told me it was pathetic I wanted to create a drama over nothing... that his family liked me, honestly Gil it didn't feel like that, and it felt as though he tossed aside my feelings and brought up a grievance of his own about the camera. I mean I know I record a lot..." She trailed.

" hardly excessive." Gilbert murmured. He looked at her and shook his head. " sorry that's not fair, I shouldn't play good boyfriend bad boyfriend."

She looked to Gilbert "I felt so... isolated." She sighed, " it's not why I filmed it, I thought it would be calm and a grown up talk or that..." She trailed not sure what to say.

" he was meant to be your romantic ideal. It would have been the perfect opportunity for him to show it."

"I started to realise since we lost Ruby, things weren't right. Like... He was poetic and could talk in such melodies but, none of it was real... you know I'd remember everything but it meant nothing, but we'd argue all the time over everything and he started to really try and..." She sighed. " it wasn't long after that... you heard what happened at the party." She said simply.

Yes he had, he thought it had been a bad day... it's why he said not to go to sleep on a argument, it seems that's all she had been doing lately! And he... He had tried to... "I wanted to fight him when I heard the way he talked to you." Gilbert told her quietly.

"I guess I was flirting really." She said quietly "I didn't know it."

Gilbert sighed " it's okay, I was very aware I was trying my best not to flirt." He said with a chuckle.

" it felt so nice, that night! The parts I was with you... still I didn't admit it but..." She trailed. He smirked. " then this happened." She sighed and put on " realization." This video made so much more sense now! They had been arguing almost a month Anne looked so defeated and sad and Gilbert, he knew of all people when Anne felt something she FELT it. Then he paused it " hold on I thought you said he didn't want to be on camera?" Gilbert asked.

" no he didn't, that's what confused me. You know i had made sure that I didn't film around him. Do..." Anne trailed " do you know why?"

Gilbert shrugged. " well objectively there's a few ways you could take it." He looked at Anne "he turned on the camera right?" Gilbert asked she nodded slowly "well he knew you were doing it all for the memories of your first year, maybe he thought he would capture a nice moment between you." Be room a heavy sigh.

"erm... maybe." Anne said slowly. "but still would he not have done that in his own style?" she sighed just why? Why would he turn it on...I don't get it."

Gilbert chuckled "he wanted to show the world what a perfect boyfriend he was, how perfect you were together, he knew the videos were important... to you at least.." Gilbert trailed again.

"you know what it feels like? I mean now that it's over and I can look back on it?" she asked. Gilbert looked to her "when he turned on the camera it after he had insisted on it being off, it felt like he was trying to control... not me, but what the world saw of him. Like 'aren't I amazing I'm doing this for my girlfriend even though I hate it...'" she paused for a moment "does that make sense?" she asked Gilbert.

Gilbert shrugged "we all have a selfish shriek." He sighed "you offered to turn the camera off during in 'memories' I had said no... I thought it would be special I wanted you to remember it."

Anne looked to Gilbert the same nervous face looked at her now as that dreadful day, the day she had started to lose Gil. "I hurt you so bad!" she exclaimed sliding down his knee to get closer. "Gil... I posted it..." she was horrified with her own actions.

"after I insisted you did." He smiled then chuckled. "it took me a while to get over the fact you did, I even blamed you for a little while, like it mattered it was online for everyone to see, when me the real me knew... it doesn't matter. I had said it and I'm still not ashamed for telling you when I did."

Anne still looked horrified "I'll take it down!" Anne said suddenly reaching for the mouse pad.

"Anne no!" he insisted allowing his legs to kick them away from the desk so the computer was out if reach. "don't you dare Anne Shirley. It's part of us." He said gently "and I wouldn't change any of it."

"even Roy?" Anne asked him doubtfully.

"even Roy," he confirmed. "without him you would of had that romantic ideal inside your head forever and I never would have stood a chance. You needed to get it all out of your system and realise its not all grand romantic gestures and fancy poetic flowering..." Gilbert and Anne both burst into giggles bringing their foreheads together. "marble halls and diamond starbursts." They laughed more.

They stopped their faces close together their noses rubbed together. **"I don't want marble halls or diamond starbursts..**." she smiled and looked into Gilbert's eyes **. "I just want you." S** he whispered to him. He smiled to the full, knowing she wanted him as he wanted her...! Was seriously the best feeling in the world!

"you're seriously okay with making a video?" she asked him pulling back.

He smiled. "of course I am, when have I ever said I was uncomfortable...? Have I ever stopped you from filiming? Or posting for that matter?" he sighed and looked at her again with a twisted smile. "break my heart on camera post it no problem.. want to announce our love to your 9000 viwers..."

"over 10,000 actually," Anne said with a blush.

He smiled and laughed "why am I not surprised?" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "so is that why? You don't want to admit you're in a relationship with me, I see how it is!" he joked.

"no, no no its not that just..." She trailed.

"I'm not Roy." He said gently. "I know you. This is important to you... I won't ever stop you." He told her gently. "if you don't want to that's fine too but if you do..." He trailed and grinned at her "the camera loves me." he told her then she started to laugh "admit it... your fans your dedicated fans... were totally team Shirbert...I mean who could blame them..." he laughed too "my chiselled looks and perfect chin... did they mention my hair?" she was still laughing at him as they looked at each other grinning.

"okay.. but we should totally do this..." She trailed as she stood up and dragged him off the chair.

* * *

That's when they had made the video. They had joked and smiled and laughed together, it was strange to Gilbert it felt like old times, although they never made out like they obviously did now but there was a familiar and comfortable feeling which lingered between them. She has edited it and posted it while he had taken an impromptu nap. His body still recovering really, he was a little embarrassed he had fallen asleep but not surprised.

" sorry." She whispered when he woke, "I didn't mean to wake you." She said to him gently.

" it's okay." He told her his lung feeling a bit weak, it always did after he woke. " how long was I asleep?" he asked her closing his eyes casually again.

" about an hour." She said to him. " did you know how adorable you are when you're asleep?"

He grinned slightly bringing her in his arms. " did I mention you're adorable 24 hours a day?" he flirted.

She laughed. " you're so cheesy!"

" then you're my crackers." He grinned his eyes still closed knowing the look which would be on her face. " we belong together." He said opening his eyes smiling. She reached up and kissed him again on the lips. He couldn't get over it! Anne was kissing HIM! Those days months years... totally worth it! She was his! " nope not my crackers." He said looking at her he played with her hair again. " definitely my carrot cake." He smirked as he tugged it gently then kept his fingers wrapped in her hair. " love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled.

* * *

"I better be off." Gilbert said a few hours later, "Phil will be back soon I would imagine. She'll not want to sit and watch us make out." He smiled.

" Phil is staying at Blake's tonight." Anne said gently.

" oh." Gilbert said surprised. " at that stage already?" he joked. " good for her." He started to move to get off the bed.

Anne looked to Gilbert " do you want to stay a little longer?" she asked him.

Gilbert couldn't answer! The words were stuck in his mouth! She reached up and kissed him back onto the bed.

* * *

They stayed up, kissed, hugged and talked all night before either one of them knew it, it was six thirty the next morning.

" just stay, breakfast will be up in half an hour and I have extra credits to use anyway."

He smirked, he knew walking home in yesterday's clothes at this time of day would create as much scandal and assumptions would be made, try as he might to explain it was innocent... no one would believe him!

" alright." He agreed. They lay back again and hugged closely.

Nothing shocked either one of them more when the door clicked open waking them at 10am.

" Phil." Anne said confused. " you're back early. What time is it?" she asked.

" I'm not early I'm late, I just dropped by for my notes for the study session I'm late for." She looked slyly behind her, both of them fully dressed the bed only ruffled from them being on top of the covers but she had to tease " no need to ask what you two have been up to." Both Anne and Gilbert looked a little shocked and red. " last night's date went well then?"

Anne blushed. " it never really ended." Anne said going red hiding her face into Gilbert's chest.

" niceeee going Blythe!" She said with a wink to him to key him know she was teasing picking up her notes. " honestly I leave you alone for half a day!" She laughed them saw the clock on the wall. " God I'm late, gotta go!" She worked out the room as quickly as she came in.

" we fell asleep!" Anne whispered.

" yeah." Gilbert agreed. " missed breakfast." He remarked. He held her closer. " let's go and get some brunch at Jamie diner."

" sounds good." She smiled she reached up and kissed him lightly before they pulled each other off the bed. She pulled out some clothes. " I'll just go and get changed." She told him.

" sure. Can we stop at the gap on the way there? He asked, I'll pick up some, clean.. clothes." He said with a blush.

" oh, can I dress you?" she said with a smile.

Gilbert laughed. That was a very girlfriend thing to want to do. " you want to dress me up? What's wrong with my sense of... impeccable style?" he laughed, he knew he wasn't the best dressed person ever.

" I'll..." She trailed. " explain on the way!" She laughed.

He laughed back " you just want an excuse to check me out." He teased.

" maybe." She blushed.

" maybe?" he asked.

" maybe..." He kissed her " alright not maybe... definitely."

" you can dress me." He laughed.


	8. Boombox

**Gilbert Blythe Call_Me_Gil Dancing around in the dark on the soccer field. With a boombox because I was raised by 80s movies. AnneWith_An_E**

 **Because I couldn't resist!**

There was certain things Gilbert Blythe was desperate to do once he started dated Anne Shirley.

1) He wanted to kiss her. Not just kiss her, but kiss her like no one else ever had or ever could. Turns out this was easier then expected. She had told her friends he was a "great kisser" which had made him smile no end, especially after how gentle he had been on their first kiss. On the way back from the park he had asked Anne directly " am I a better kisser then Roy?" Anne had snorted a laugh. " of course you are!" She has told him. She went on to explain everything had felt forced with Roy, nothing came naturally. When Gilbert had first kissed her she expected it to be similar but had tingled everywhere with the lightest touch of his lips. Once they had become more familiar with each others kisses (which hadn't been long) they were (Anne's exact words) "incredible" that's right ladies and gentlemen! They had 'incredible' kisses!

2) He wanted to take her on as many dates as possible! Spend as much time as humanly possible with her. At first it had been a little difficult. Anne had found his exam schedule and had chased each one of the lecturers explaining why he wouldn't be in the exams and asked for them to reschedule the exams for Gilbert. The three lectures had agreed and had agreed to contact Gilbert directly. When the first contacted him on the Monday morning he had been confused how they knew exactly. "a pretty little redheaded chased me across campus, I assumed she was a girlfriend." He had looked up at Anne sitting across from him and looked at her in amazement. " she is." He said with a smile. " she is my girlfriend." Once he hung up on the lecturer he had reached across and kissed her thoroughly. So thoroughly she had been speechless for a few minutes. His affection despite his belief (that it couldn't have increased) did so that day. He wanted to date her more! How was it humanly possible to love someone so much?! So dates were often short or exam based, she didn't seem to mind, she wanted to be with him... just wanted to be around him... that was enough... Wednesday into Thursday had been a very brief reprieve (when they had made the video) by Thursday afternoon Gilbert was across campus sitting an exam.

3) He wanted to be the doting boyfriend. He couldn't buy her as many gifts as Roy could, he wasn't able to write poetry or post arty videos with it, but he knew, he could love her (a good sight more and truer then Roy in his opinion).

4) He wanted her in his lettermans jacket! He'd been trying to get her in it since he rescued her from that lake! That day had born a dream which refused to be fulfilled! Near on two years it took to get it on her! " but it's not even cold" she objected. He didn't care! He wanted it on her. High school girls wanted nothing more then be in their boyfriends jacket. He had often looked at his own sadly, like it had been missing out on the experience of being wrapped round a girls body keeping her warm. He didn't want to give out to anyone, he wanted to give it to Anne! It's why he had insisted... and she had looked gorgeous in it! Finally the high school Gilbert beamed inside of him!

There were a few more... future dreams... He wanted to play guitar for her in the moonlight her looking down from a balcony... that would take time... He would need to learn guitar... He could play piano... sort of. Enough to impress most girls... never Anne though, nothing would impress Anne easily. He wanted to one day propose to her. He wanted... to (again with the old man language...!) make love with her! Not particularly in that order but hey, if he had to wait that long he would... He could... He LOVED Anne! He knew he shouldn't feel it that quickly or easily or early in their relationship! But in truth, the right girl... damn he didn't mind admitting to himself he wanted to marry her one day! But there was a few more romantic gestures he could fulfil...

One of which he was fulfilling tonight. One of the advantages of being captain of the freshman soccer team was he had the key to the college stadium for practices!

Meet me at the soccer stadium 7:30pm entrance one. He sent to Anne. He was pleased when he found an old boombox with a CD player in it. He could record some of his mp3s onto a CD. He smiled as he decided to make it purely cheesy! Anne pretends not to love it but her eyes would give her away

1) (A classic) don't stop believin'-journey

2) (Forever associated with Anne for obvious reasons) you're the one that I want -grease

3) I'm a believer – the monkeys

4) Total eclipse of the heart- Bonnie Tyler

5) I want to break free- queen

6) Eternal flame – the bangles

7) beneath Your Beautiful Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé

8) The time warp

9) Wannabe- spice girls

10) You sexy thing – hot chocolate

11) Dancing queen-ABBA

12) A groovy kind of love- the mindbenders (yes he was a 60 year old man... He was sure sometimes he was born too late!)

13) Girl on fire Alicia Keys (because come on... the hair! Always fiery always! It was damn sexy!)

14) Amazed- lonestar

He hoped he had the balance of fun and complete sop right... and cheese! He smiled to himself. It had to be perfect... everything had to be perfect for her.

What is Gilbert Blythe up to? Anne wondered to herself. She knew there were no soccer games on this late in the season. She had been to a lot of the games to cheer Gilbert on. Even when they hadn't been talking, she didn't tell anyone of course she had sneaked in at the beginning of the game to watch then left as the final whistle was blown. She knew now why of course. At the time she had justified she missed Gilbert, even watching him was preferable to not seeing him at all... even if it was off session in the cold soccer stadium. She missed him! She knew now why she couldn't take her eyes off him, why she had longed to run to him and hug him close, even when he was all hot and sweaty! She had never pictured herself to be one of those girls who swooned at soccer players... but Gilbert wasn't... He was deeper then all that! Part of her wished... in high school... God! They were perfect for each other! Who wouldn't want Gilbert Blythe! She felt the buzz if her phone so she pulled it out and read the text message.

Come inside use the side entrance and come on to the pitch Gil x

She looked at her phone in disbelief. What was he up to?! She turned and did as directed. As she came to the ramp onto the pitch she noticed on the floor lighting the way to the pitch were tea light candles lit. It surprised her some how, though she knew it shouldn't. She heard in the distance the sound of music which was too localised to be coming from the speakers inside the stadium she made it into the pitch she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find her boyfriend with a single rose in his hand which he slid into the top of her long red braid which came over her shoulder. She smiled biting her bottom lip. He took off his lettermans jacket and put it round her, he took her by the hand and led her to the section of the soccer field he had surrounded with tea lights and candles she noticed the music coming from the boombox she saw a picnic basket beside it. He held her close and started to dance with her. Something inside of Anne giggled.

He smiled " I know it's very..." He trailed, had this been a stupid dream?

"80s movies." She smiled. " is that where you got all your moves from?" she teased.

" apparently... raised by them." He said as they laughed together.

She looked at him. " you are so cheesy." She laughed.

" but you like it?" he asked her with a grin.

Anne looked around her eyes were lit beautifully he could tell she did like it before she teased out "hmmmm?..." He caught her lips in his as they kissed they stood still together while they kissed. " I've got to immortalise this!" She said pulling out her phone.

" oh Instagram?" he asked.

" no." She said playing with her phone getting the camera up. "our very own personal album." She smiled. " just for me and you."

He looked to her and kissed her squarely on the lips, he heard the familiar clicking noise of a picture being taken. He was somehow turned on by the fact Anne wanted to immortalise their kisses! He looked to her then simultaneously turned and smiled at the camera. The same dorky smile he was sure hasn't left him for almost two weeks. She turned and took pictures of the tea lights and the boom box and picnic basket. " more later." She smiled. "I just want to enjoy this." She said hugging into his chest she felt his arms encircle her. She never felt safer or loved more in her life, except of course when she reflected... whenever she was with Gilbert.

Picnic blanket spread underneath them, what was the dance floor now was their picnic spot. You could tell they had eaten. plastic plates on the edge of the blanket with left over fruits deli meats chips and pastries. In the plastic flutes was the best sparkling wine Gilbert could afford. They lay on the picnic blanket their hands clasped together the music still playing in the background on repeat behind them. He loved... He loved that he knew Roy had taken her to the most expensive restaurants in town, probably wined her on more expensive alcohol, yet she blushed she looked at him like he was worth a thousand Roy Gardner's! He told her this, he couldn't help but tell her.

" it doesn't matter about what wine we drink." She whispered, " or the fancy food." She hugged into his chest. " it matters that it's you." She planted a kiss on his jaw. " and the wine is just as nice as anything Roy ever wined and dined me on." She paused and played with the buttons on his shirt. " and you aren't worth a thousand Roy's." She said quietly. " you're worth incalculable numbers of Roy's to me."

Wow! And he had thought he was being the romantic one!

They were careful to clean up after themselves putting all evidence every tea light and candle packed away in the picnic basket Gilbert carried the boom box it was heavier Anne carried the picnic basket. Gilbert was careful to lock everything up. Their arm's stayed securely around each other. They made their way back up to Gilbert's room he took the CD out put it in a plastic cover and handed to Anne. " our first mix tape." He said with a grin.

" you are so cheesy!" She laughed taking the CD from him and smiling down at it.

They stayed wrapped in each other while they made their way back to Anne's dorms.

"I love our dates." Anne told him gently at the doors of her dorms.

" and me." He said with a smirk. She laughed and looked at him. "I can't quite believe it yet."

"is that why you keep saying it?" she asked him.

" repeat and learn, repeat and learn." He told her closing his eyes as if memorizing it.

She laughed "you sound like Mr Phillips."

They paused for a moment gazing into the others eyes. "last night in Toronto for while." He said to her kissing her forehead.

"a lot has changed since our first night here." She said stroking his shirt again. "I broke your heart." She whispered.

He sighed. "Anne don't keep blaming yourself, especially when you know I don't blame you. I can't blame you. You pieced my heart back together almost two weeks ago." He reminded her. "and it's been the best almost two weeks of my life." He reached down and kissed her passionately. Much like he had when they had been lying on the soccer pitch for the majority of the night. They pulled back gently to catch breath.

"Thank you." Anne whispered to him. "Thank you for loving me so much."

He grinned gently "my pleasure." He whispered to her Anne blushing red. He pulled back a little more "so I'll call round here about 1ish. Gives us plenty of time to get to the airport. Head home."

"Oh I miss Avonlea!" she told him expressively. "Oh and Marilla and Rachel and the twins! Oh can we go to the lake of shining water and have a real picnic there Gil? You and me..." she was trailing into her dream world as Gilbert watched her eyes they seemed to have stars in them. Her dream world it seemed now included him! He had always wanted to be there with her... now he could be.

"as you wish." He said kissing her hand. He gently moved away walking down the path.

"Gil, your jacket" she called realising she still had it on.

He turned round and started to walk backwards he grinned "keep it the night." He smiled "you can give me it back tomorrow ." She smiled and blew him a kiss which he fake caught and held to his heart looking like he was swooning. She laughed as he walked away still watching her. "night Anne. Love you." He said casually.

Anne put the jacket on the back of her chair to start with. She changed into get pyjamas (forgetting about the single rose she had in her hair) she looked over at the jacket again. She picked it up and wrapped it round herself smelling it deeply she took the CD and put it into her old CD player. She lay on her bed listened to the music she knew the jacket smelt of Gilbert. She snuggled down and soon fell asleep. With only one thought on her mind.

Gilbert Blythe really was her soulmate.


	9. May the fourth be with you

Because yesterday was May the fourth and Anne would have found a way out of it last year!

* * *

"ergh!" Anne exclaimed as they got out of ear shot walking away from Josie. "How can you love and hate somebody at the same time!"

Gilbert chuckled "Its not that bad Anne." He said putting an arm around her.

"I mean it was obvious all along! Why you didn't just listen to me in the first place and get together..." Anne impersonated her.

"Sorry I have to agree with her there." Gilbert teased with a grin and looked seriously at him and rolled her eyes. "You know that's just how Josie is, she's at least not malicious with it."

"emmm there's that at least." She said and took a deep breath. "remember the things I don't hate Josie for."

"Luke Don't give in to hate. That leads to the Dark Side." Gilbert quoted he then looked at Anne who had a confused look on her face.

"Star Wars?" she questioned.

" Ya." He said as if it was obvious. "Why is that even a question?" he asked her confused.

"I've never seen Star Wars remember." She admitted. Gilbert stopped in his tracks Anne not realising continued walking a few steps before turning. "Gil?"

"I'm sorry I think I just had a stroke, did you say you've never seen Star Wars? Still?!"

"No. .. I didn't come along remember?..." she said.

He remembered back to the previous year, everyone else went along. Anne had started to go with them much to Gilbert's delight... He could spend some time with her... really deepen the friendship which was budding between them, but he had said something a little too sentimental at that point, he knew he had spooked her only for seconds later a mysterious text came to Anne's phone and she apologised and ran off back to green gables.

"nice try buddy." Ruby had said to him tapping him on the back watching as Gilbert stood frozen watching Anne practically run away. Gilbert had tasted from the cup of victory for an entire half an hour only to have the drink snatched away from him.

"Actually come to think of it at one of my foster homes they tried to put it on for us." She continued obvious to the memory it stirred in Gilbert. I kept falling asleep." She reflected.

"You... you... you..." he started his fingers holding the ridge of his nose "...fell asleep!"

"I guess I didn't get it." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"didn't get..." he trailed. "ok relax Blythe relax, its okay it's okay." He reassured himself.

"Gil come on its just a movie." She smiled quizzically.

"just a..." he trailed. "okay okay..." he said calming himself. "that's it!" he said holding his hands up "Oh wait a minute I know!" he resolved as he continued walking taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"making a date for Wednesday."

"this Wednesday?" she asked peering at his phone. She looked at the length of time he was putting in the phone. "How long is this date?" she asked a little shocked.

"pretty much all day." He said typing it in. "Well need toilet breaks and analysis breaks after all..." he told her. "don't worry I'll be gentle."

"W – what?!" she asked him.

He winked and raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Gilbert had a lot of organising to do for the day. Every spare moment was taken in making this date as awesome as possible.

" Anne honey come in!" Mrs Blythe greeted her 7am on Wednesday morning.

" hi Mrs Blythe, sorry it's so early I don't know what Gilbert is thinking!" Anne said in greeting.

" oh I certainly do!" Mrs Blythe laughed. " he asked me to tell you to put on this." She said with a grin handing over a t-shirt.

Anne opened it up and looked at it. "a star wars t-shirt?" she questioned. "o-kay!" She said slipping it over her tighter black top she was wearing.

" he's up in his bedroom." Mrs Blythe laughed.

Anne wondered what could be so funny but politely thanked Mrs Blythe and headed up to his room and knocked on the door.

Gilbert opened the door, well she said it was Gilbert she couldn't tell as he wore a long back hooded robe (with the hood up) he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master." He quoted.

" Gil!" she exclaimed looking at him. " what are you doing?"

He brought down the hood to reveal his face on which he wore the biggest cheesiest grin. " get ready for the time of your life!" He told her. " for today... you know what today is right?"

" the day I send you to a mental hospital because you've finally cracked?" Anne said with a grin.

" no dear Anne, no no no. The day!?" he smiled.

" Wednesday?" she asked him.

" no." He said shaking his head telling of the robe to show he was wearing a similar star wars t shirt underneath with a pair of jeans. " today is star wars day." He announced.

"o-kay..." Anne says slowly. " because we're going to watch the movie?" she asked him.

" you stuck on slow today? The date, the date today is..."

"May 4th...?" She trailed.

" May the fourth." He corrected. " May the fourth be with you." He said bowing slightly.

She clicked on " like May the force... oh literally star wars day!"

" and today we will right the wrong, Anne... never seen star wars... just terrible... and my girlfriend no less." He said tutting and shaking his head. He put his hand out and took her hand in his and guided her onto the bed. He jumped and went over to his tv. "Its time Anne." He said in a low sexy voice. "star wars marathon... get ready to lose your star wars virginity." He winked.

"Wait!" Anne said shocked. "all of them?" she asked him. He grinned and nodded. "How long will that take?!" she asked him.

"15 hours 27 minutes. Without any breaks. We'll take breaks we'll need them." He smiled. "I have one question... do you know who Luke's father is?" he asked her.

"erm, that dark guy right?" she said shrugging. "does it matter?" she asked him.

"I couldn't decide what order to watch them in as there is some debate as to what the best order is. But if you know that already I think episode one will be best to watch first." He said pulling it up on his laptop which he had hooked up to the tv. He also pulled from under his bed a variety of star wars themed snacks. "the dark guy! " he sniggered under his breath.

"Whoa!" Anne exclaimed looking at the snacks. "don't you think this is a little excessive?"

"nope, no such thing! You can't have too much star wars! My girlfriend has never seen star wars. That must be corrected!" he said with his serious but fun face. She giggled. "Come on a picture for that album of ours." He said as he got out his phone and took a picture of them. He then turned and got Anne to pose with her star wars t shirt on. "I don't think I've seen anything sexier." He told her as he took the picture. "it'll be awesome..." he said putting away his phone. "we'll order in pizza and eat star wars junk food all day !" he tempted. " much to learn you still have my old Padawan. This is just the beginning!" He said still setting up the film.

" Gil? How are these star wars themed?" she asked him pulling up some cinnamon rolls.

" Princess Leia buns." He smiled.

"rrrriiiggghht!" She said " and the coffee?"

" we're having coffee... on the dark side!" He said seriously.

She laughed and shook her head. "You nerd!"

" but I'm your nerd." He said with a smile he sat next to her then added. " and you love me."

She turned and looked at him giving him a smile and a quick kiss " yeah." She agreed settling back into his arms.

* * *

Gilbert was very very tired but very very happy. Anne had asked questions along the way all of them trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

" so the force? Is like magic?"

"Oh lightsabers they cut through wood too? They aren't just a weapon. That's pretty cool."

"now you know why every little boy wants a lightsaber." He grinned.

As the last film rolled he peered down at his girlfriend in his arms.

"so?" he asked her. "What do you think?" he asked her.

She looked up trying not to grin "Its okay... I suppose." She acted nonchalantly.

"okay?" he said exasperated and laughing "okay?!"

She laughed and reached up and kissed him. "that kiss was okay." She flirted.

" Oh. Okay." He said catching on she enjoyed it but didn't want to admit defeat.

"okay." She agreed.

"admit it you've joined the dark side now." He teased.

"I will not." She said trying to silence him with her kisses.

" the force is strong with this one." He teased and she kissed him again. "let the wookie win." He breathed as they came up for air where she kissed him again. "let your inner nerd win!" he teased finally.

She laughed hugging into his arms. "don't you dare tell anyone!" she warned him. She hugged into him. "What time is it?" she asked him.

He looked at his phone. "almost midnight."

"mmmm." She murmured. "happy star wars day Gil." She whispered.

"happy star wars day Anne." He said to her gently he lay quietly enjoying the hug it wasn't long before he realised she had drifted off to sleep. He gently untangled himself and brought this extra blanket (star wars blanket of course) down over her. He kissed her forehead gently, " night Anne. Love you." He whispered. He gently left his bedroom letting her take his bed.

* * *

The next day I have to admit is kinda awesome! I get to go and wake her and in realise she's lying on my bed and snuggling into my bedsheets! It's a weird sensation really because I know it wasn't so long ago I was willing myself to just get over her... problem is despite having done the whole dating thing I'd never been in love before and being in love and getting over jt was different to getting over crushes. Crushes took a week, maybe two if it was a particularly hot crush. At first, before she had crushed the locker board over my head i had felt that immediate gratification in finding someone to crush on, but knew I could get over her no problem, then i fell and it was terrifying because even a month later i was deeply falling and try as I did i couldn't stop, the feeling was crushing me harder and harder until...

"Anne, I love you."

I'd never told anyone, anyone I loved them before i never used the 'l' word with any of the girls I dated I didn't want them thinking... I was in deeper then I was with them... I have been extremely fond of the girls and i know why they were regarded as desirable... just hadn't fell for them... With Anne it was the complete opposite... i had every right to hate her to rival with her in everything... she had a fierce temperament which was almost as red as her hair and she had ignored me! No one ignored me before! Ever ! My good looks and boyish charms along with my cheesy lines made the girls flirt and giggle. But I guess it was because she didn't flirt and giggle that ensnared me in the first place, she was beautiful and so sure of herself and it was so hard to get her attention! The only time she talked to me was to compare grades at first... I took it! Any conversation... it just fuelled me! Just within my own mind it made me more attracted to her. I'd imagine her as a study partner how perfect our work could be with someone else who talked on our level! Then we made friends and everything... just fuelled me more! We were friends and it was exhilarating! It made me fall and fall. I never expected the response I received when it registered with her what I said.

"N – No! You've ruined everything!"

My heart broke!

She didn't love me.

She couldn't love me.

Not weeks later she was dating Roy. Giving smiles to the camera he had given her which I wanted to bestow. Listening to his every last word... I wanted that! I saw them around campus... her eyes glazed in infatuation with him! Why? Why could she not be infatuated with me?

As I look at her now as she sleeps on my bed I know why. She had confused her dream infatuation with love. She had been dreaming about this guy who could come and take her away from her life. I get it... really I get why. Up until Green Gables the only stability she had was her imagination. Nothing else remained constant... Honestly I don't know how she even graduated high school... different school different teaching methods different syllabuses! It was rough. Her example of love were these dream characters and to be fair... Roy ... fits the bill! But she realised! She realised and it wasn't too late! She had that gut wrenching moment I had that night when she said she could never love me like that... it breaks your heart... makes you so different. I'd stayed in that state for two years... and part of me is relived Anne didn't have to endure it so long. I barely contained myself the day I was in the hospital knowing she loved me too!

"He's my best friend but I can't believe it's taken me so long to realise he is so much more than that... I love him!"

Those last three little words... still echo in my mind... Every moment! I keep reaffirming it! Yet it's still so unreal to me when she does say it!

I kneel by my bed I kiss her gently on her forehead and kiss round her face to wake her. "morning beautiful." I whisper to her.

She smiles and hugs into my bed covers before reaching her lips to mine.

Did I mention? Kissing with her... incredible!

We head out to the store to buy a few little things for our day together. She disappears for a few minutes while I'm completing the purchases and only meets me outside the store.

"close your eyes!" she exclaims looking far too pleased with herself. I wonder for a moment then play along. She places something in my hand, I open it to find a kinder egg.. with a star wars toy inside...

I smile and drag her to the bench close by where I take a picture of it before I open it then post it on instagram making sure I share it with Twitter "she knows me so well." I know she's twittered about feeling so lucky. .. truth is... I'm the lucky one!


	10. Dating Anne Shirley

Hi everyone!

Yes I know GGF is over... my heart breaks every Wednesday night when I'm willing for a new video upload from Anne... For now I can only dream...

So these few chapters aren't strictly based on Canon in GGF universe strictly speaking... Some are based on the continued updates on twitter some are original stories based there.

Because I breath Shirbert right now!

Oh brief question to you all I have a small story in mind about what happened to split up modern day Marilla and modern day John... bare in mind it is to me quite a modern sort of theme... because I think it needs it... anyone interested in it? I feel like the plot should be run past someone...

Hope no one minds

Love

Carrots

* * *

Let's face it. There was only ever going to be one outcome of dating Anne Shirley.

That was of course our dates would be the best dates ever!

In fact it made my mouth stick in a permanent wide grin, that I almost forget how I should be nervous pulling up green gables driveway. I was fine until Marilla came running out to greet Anne home. Something made me stick to my seat with nervousness.

I had understood when Anne explained about meeting Roy's family. It's not a big deal for most people nowadays, but Anne, she never had a family of her own until a year ago. Even then she had felt nervous, there was no guarantee after everything she had been through that they would want to keep her after all. She'd been rejected by foster families not wanting to adopt her before. She KNEW what it was to be rejected in a family.

You only saw part of the argument on camera, between Roy and her. Him constantly rejecting her fears instead focusing on Anne's vlog instead.

" happy?!" Anne had said frustrated, "now can we talk about it?"

" talk about what exactly?" he spat.

"I know when I'm being rejected Roy! I have been most my life!"

" oh here we go! You had a rough life! So what Anne! Stop being a victim!"

"I am not!" she defended.

" You're being pathetic you just wanted to create a drama over nothing... my family likes you!"

" likes me?!" She sobbed. " that's how they treat people they like?!"

"well why don't you ask your fans Anne! You seem to care more about their opinions then anyone else who is actually real in your life!"

" I've turned it off! What else do you want me to do!"

"I want you not to be so shallow! Obsessed with being online and waiting for people's approval!" He paused as Anne looked on in shock. " can't you see none of them are real! None of them care for you really!"

" that's not why I do it!" She replied quietly.

" yeah right!" He said sarcastically. " whatever. I'll see you later." He said closing the door behind him leaving a confused and numb Anne behind him.

Thing was, Anne's experience of rejection is very very real, and it didn't make it easier the more she endured it, it ate away at her self esteem. Gradually a very afraid Anne, (afraid of rejection and what is, is meant in this case) emerged.

Yes Roy, I have no doubt your family rejected her in some respects. You are probably right in some ways too, maybe they were just teasing, thing is once you've faced that rejection time and time again you recognise the signs of it and even if they reject just a little part of Anne, she feels what we do, but amplified. To me and you it sounds like the drums in the back of our favourite piece of music, to her is like she's standing on stage in a live concert next to the drums which are so loud they drown out the other instruments and all you can hear is the beating of the drum. That's how it feels to Anne. As for her vlog... shallow?

Anne Shirley?

Shallow?

Really?

Anne is a great deal amount of things.

Stubborn

Imaginative

A little insecure

But shallow?

No, never shallow.

Those vlogs are her way of self expression.

Someone for whom most of her life had no one to express the real her to. Finally, finally found an outlet! She, had a voice and people listened, by choice!

If one person had followed her it would be the same to her as the over 10,000 followers she has. See because until then, no one listened, no one cared. Not even the "fake" kind of caring.

And that is why she was never yours. You'll never understand the complexities of Anne Shirley.

I might not quite get them yet, I understand some of them.

I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life trying to understand them.

But now I sat a little too long in the car. Anne had turned back and opened her door. "aren't you coming?" she asked me.

"um." I stated not for the first time when relating to Anne Shirley.

" You're not nervous are you?" she asked me.

" no why should I be?" I answer sarcastically. "I'm meeting your family!"

Anne laughed a little. "you've been to green gables plenty!"

"yeah as your friend!" I exclaim. " boyfriend is a little different wouldn't you say?"

"Gil they love you!" She said with a chuckle. "come and see."

So I did. I switched off the engine unfastened my seatbelt and got out the car.

Turns out, Anne was right. They do love me.

* * *

What makes it better is that she's so relaxed about meeting with my mom and dad. She justifies its just that. It's that she knows them and she knew my mom liked her, she didn't need to worry about good first impressions.

She already did that my mother tells her, when she bent that locker board over my head!

Thanks mom.

* * *

So a few weeks after being back I thought of a great date together.

Bring your swimming costume, towel and don't forget a hairbrush for afterwards.

I didn't know why she seemed so surprised when I pulled up to the swimming pool. It'd be fun! She seemed quiet as we went in and paid I couldn't quite understand why.

" I'll see you in there." I said casually as I kissed her on the cheek and headed for the male changing room.

I changed quickly into my swimming trunks. It suddenly occurred to me, swimming costumes! Oh God! This could get awkward!

I've never seen Anne in a swimming costume before!

I catch my breath and calm myself. Oh god! If the thought of Anne in a swim suit was doing this to me what would actually seeing her in one do?!

I shove my clothes and bag into the locker and turn the key. I try to relax and walk my way to the pool. I scan around quickly. No Anne yet. Good. It means at least getting in the water would be easy enough. The water is warm as it often is in this pool. Since Anne isn't around yet I take off and swim. I do a couple of lengths of the pool with ease. When I come to the shallow end again I notice a nervous looking Anne hovering round the edge of the pool she relaxes a little when she notices me, I however have tensed a little.

I should have known Anne's choice of swimwear wouldn't be terribly over showing of her body. It was a tankini (is that what you ladies call them? I call them a tease! Specifically when on Anne!) It was green khaki and cupped her perfectly. She had on black bottoms to go with them. Her long long red hair high and whirred around in a bun, strands of what is left of her bangs flopped round her ear. God almighty! She is a goddess! My heart is thumping and I was sure my body temperature just rose! Calm Blythe, calm Blythe! I chant to myself. She sat on the side of the pool dipped her feet in and looked down at me.

" come in." I tell her. " the water is warm." I set off again swimming up the pool expecting her to follow, I'm confused for a moment when I reach the deep end to see her still sitting on the edge of the pool. I make my way back to her.

"a minute ten." She observed. " You're fast."

" thanks." I say with a grin. " not my best record but not bad considering." I gulp and bring a hand out. "come on then." I tell her. "show me what you've got!" She looked nervously at my hand. "what's wrong?" I ask.

Anne looked down and mumbled something.

"sorry?" I ask, not sure I heard an auditable word.

"i... I can't swim." She blushed.

I stop and stare for a moment. "you can't swim?" I ask her. She shook her head. I'm confused. "but you got in a boat to act out a poem! What were you doing getting in a boat without a life jacket if you can't swim!"

"I wasn't planning on it sinking!" She retorts.

"but you could have drowned that day!" I say realising fully what I had actually done.

"well it's just as well you came along then wasn't it?!" She teased.

I grab the side and come up beside her and put my arm around her. "it was dangerous." I shook. "what would I have done if something happened to you?" I chuckled. "what would you have done?"

She laughed. "you were sort of helpful I suppose."

My bottom lip protruded and my head nodded much as it did in the video where she had muttered those words previously.

She giggled for a moment before i jumped back in the water. "come on then." I tell her holding both my hands up to her. "I'll teach you." I tell her.

"to swim?" she questioned.

"no, to hot wire a car! Yes to swim!" I offer with a laugh.

"but... I..." She stammered. " you can't?!" she exclaimed.

"I beg to differ." I observe. "unless the fact I'm a qualified lifeguard means nothing to you."

Anne looked quizzically at me. "you are?!" She asked.

"yes!" I tell her honestly. "come on." I tell her. She finally slides into my arms and looks at me wide eyed and clung to me for what felt like dear life. I don't mind, I quite like it to be honest. I look into her eyes "relax and trust me, love." I whisper.

She doesn't let go exactly still clings to me but she does start to talk. "when did you learn to swim then?" she asked me.

"my ma brought me from being a baby." I tell her. "I can't remember not swimming. I was in the swim team through elementary school and junior high, I got my lifeguarding badge at 14, never stopped swimming really but it clashed with soccer night and I figured I didn't want to take swimming further other then for leisure, so I chose soccer in high school." The words come out before I think about them "how come you didn't learn?" I bite my tongue wincing at my own words. "Anne." I say with a blush. "that was really insensitive of me, I'm so sorry."

Anne sighed "it's okay really." She quickly reassured me. "but it was just that." She said quietly. "I never stayed in one place long enough." She said with another sigh. " no one wanted..." She started.

so I stopped her with a quick kiss. "I won't have that Anne Shirley." I tell her softly. "they were all insane for not keeping you." I tell her. "but then if they had kept you we might never have met, so I'm glad in a way."

Anne smiled at me. "me too."

Some how she had started to relax not clinging to me anymore instead she held fast to my hand. "it's okay." I tell her. "Your feet are on the floor we're not in deep enough for you to have to swim just get used to it for now." I reassure her. So she keeps her hand in mine as we walk across the shallow end of the pool.

"it's nice." Anne says dreamingly, "that you have such nice memories of your parents." I look to her nervously. She doesn't talk about her parents. Or at least I've never heard her talk about them. I want to ask, but I also don't want a forced intimacy with her. I want more then anything for her to open up to me willingly, without probing. She must have read my thoughts for her next line was "I wish I could remember them. Just something, anything would do."

I find it in me to ask, "don't feel like you have to share Anne, please tell me to butt out if you like, but how old were you?"

She looked at me and smiled. "of course I want to share it with you." She said with a grin. "I never know if people want to know." She sighed. "I know under sharing is hardly a weakness of mine..." She trails. She took a breath. "my mom and dad were high school sweethearts." She sighed. "I was... unexpected." She sighed, "they were studying at college but they carried on their educations they wanted to be teachers, dad in maths and mom in English." She paused. "they had classes at different times so just took care of me that way."

I smile. "that was brave, couldn't have been easy."

Anne sighed. "the first night they left me with neighbours the first night they had... I was about one... a tired lorry driver ramped into the side of their car." She said suddenly looking in deeper then I had ever seen her before her eyes glossing over with tears. "they were both only children, no uncles or aunties and my dads parents had both died young of cancers and my mom was raised by a single mother who was old when she had her and had only passed away herself the September after I was born. So there was no one." I looked in amazement. "I can't remember anything about them." She sighed them looked at me the tears now fall falling down her cheeks. She sniffed then absently wiped her face realising her hands were wet gave up but held me round my waist for a minute. "I guess that's part of what scared me about your accident." She admitted quietly, "to loose the three people in the world i loved the most in such similar ways..," she trailed.

I hug her to me again. I can barely believe.., no wonder she was in such a state, pacing, panicking in the hospital corridor from what Phil had said. The fear in her voice in that video... "you didn't loose me Shirley." I whisper to her. "I'm right here. Safe."

She pulls back to look at me then continues "I do have pictures though, just a few, if you want to see them?" she asked me.

I smile almost involuntarily. "I'd love to."

She takes a sigh. "come on then Blythe." She tells me. "make me swim as gracefully as a swan!"

* * *

I wouldn't call it ' as gracefully as a swan' by any means, but we stay in the pool for over two hours and she does a few lengths, asks me in the car as we stop for fast food if we can go again soon. I agree and make a mental note to start by her side again while she swims, just so I can be sure. We stand in line waiting to be served I hug in from behind wrapping my arms around her resting my hands round her waist, her head resting near my heart. I feel so much closer to her then I ever have before, and I don't think it was because I've seen her in a swim suit. She's shared with me a part of her today. She trusted me not only with the swimming but with a little part of her history.

We go back to green gables and go to her room. It always feels strange for a few minutes, we've spent so much time up here, just as friends best friends, studying, joking... me daydreaming of just how comfortable I would be lying next to her, on her bed... sometimes I'd dream I'd be kissing her, sometimes falling asleep with her, sometimes ... more... but mostly my favourite by far is holding her to me, hugging in. Intimacy, real closeness.

She pulls out a old album, she tells me it's the only thing she has of them, pictures don't have value to anyone but the people in them really, everything in their house needing selling to pay for her parents funeral and there were still shortfalls, but the kind neighbour had kept back this album, there's maybe 25 pictures all together. I couldn't believe that twenty years ago these people were alive and holding their tiny baby.

"you look like your mom." I smile. The same beautiful bone structure the same frame and dark dreamy eyes. The only reason I know it's not Anne is the clothes and the long blond hair, her dad is the one with red hair, a really dark auburn burnt in the pictures.

"really?!" Anne smiled. "I'm glad." She admitted. "she is so beautiful!"

"You're so beautiful." I whisper to her sentimentality.

She blushes deeply as i pull her close, we lie on her bed and hug closely.

Perfection doesn't start to describe it.


	11. Kissing in the Rain

So this one was inspired by an update of Anne's on twitter which is mentioned in the story

Enjoy! (That's not a demand more a suggestion)

* * *

I look out the hospital window. The first day since we've been together, it rains... and I have to be stuck in the hospital! I sigh slightly, this is going to be my life! The tweet runs through my brain.

Also, kissing in the rain is really nice. Just saying.

I want to! I want to kiss her desperately and repeatedly in the rain! And I can't! My phone buzzes in my pocket.

Anne: It's raining ;)

I feel myself rise a moment.

I text back.

Gilbert: I know.

Anne: just saying (-}{-)

A smile plays on my lips. She knows how to get a rise out of me.

Throughout the day on a regular basis I receive more text messages getting flirter and flirter as the day went on. By the time we wrapped up for the day, I hot footed out of the hospital and broke into a run to my car, I'm not even kidding you... I didn't want to kiss her... I NEEDED to!

I'm willing my car to drive faster then it should despite the heavy rain. ... I'm the insane guy who's speeding up. I reach the outskirts of Avonlea as the rain starts to ease.

"No! " I call out loud "No no no no!" I continue, there's still a light drizzle as I knock on the door at Green gables . By the time Mrs Lynde ends her (what seems like an hours) lecture I'm positively itching to see Anne and kiss her. Then she appears at the door. Mrs Lynde finally leaves I pull her into the yard and pull her in close. I reach so our lips are inches apart where she slides her finger to my lips.

"it's not raining anymore." She whispers with a flirting smile she kisses my cheek "better luck next time! " she teases as she goes inside without as much as a good nights kiss!

She'll drive me to insanity!

* * *

It wasn't even due to rain! It was for the middle of the summer even a really hot day, beautiful blue skies, not a cloud among them, no one bothered with wearing a jacket to church that day, the village church yard was a sea of white and light coloured shirts. I was one of the few even who had bothered with a tie. So why when church was called inside did the heavens form together? it went very dark very quickly... and the pastor closed the doors just as the heavens opened and heavy drops fell from the sky.

You've got to be kidding me! I think to myself as the rain pounded against the window. What's the likelihood!

I almost subconsciously looked over to Anne who's looking back biting her bottom lip trying to avoid the smug grin on her face from appearing. I pull out my phone as it buzzed

Anne: (rain)

I grin.

Gilbert: I know!

I glance at her as she received the text her face smirked then typed something, I look again to my phone

Anne: ;)

I looked over to her the same smile now fixed on her face as she fained interest in the sermon.

"Gilbert Blythe for heavens sake put your phone away and listen to the sermon!" My mother chastises me.

I put away my phone and sit impatiently in the pew for a few minutes, i must have been fidgeting or something because my mother whispered again "what is wrong with you?!"

"I need to go to the bathroom." I lie trying to get up.

"then for gods sake Gilbert hold it you aren't five anymore!"

Serves me right I thought I shouldn't be lying in a church.

I looked to Anne who looked back with a smile but a quizzical look on her face.

It was her fault! I think defensely. It had been her idea to kiss in the rain, it really REALLY made me want to kiss her! Especially since I know if Anne knew kissing in the rain was nice was because she had done it with Roy... and if there was one thing i want to do... its to trump Royal Gardner in the boyfriend category!

She did have to look beautiful too. She had on the dress she wore the day he saved her from the lake with a pair of thick tights on underneath and some black ankle boots her hair in a side plait.

It would be so easy to slide my hands round her long auburn hair it had been a little darker when it was wet. Gorgeously red! I could untangle her red hair from its plait letting it and her get wetter and wetter and letting her dress cling to her again like it did that day! Yes i had tried to be a gentleman that day of course i had tried... but one thing was for sure... i had NOTICED her! Today could be the day i got to touch her while wet. The idea of her lips sliding easier into mine... Oh Goodness! French kissing with Anne in the rain!

The end of the sermon snapped me out of my ever increasingly exotic daydreams... (again Sunday in church... not the most appropriate place to have daydreams like that!) I quickly exit trying to catch-up with Anne through the crowds of people.

I grab her hand and wordlessly pulled her out the door and round the side of the building Anne laughing beside me the rain still coming down heavily.

I slid in close to her and cupped her face, as i did just as quickly as the rain started it stopped all at once, the sun breaking through the black clouds which had filled the sky the last hour just as our lips were about to meet. We hovered as we realised it had stopped raining.

"Oh come on!" i sigh and laugh in frustration.

Anne laugh with me. "Third time lucky!" She whispered and kissed me on the cheek she walked away. "see you later."

* * *

Picnics by far were their favourite kind of date together. Sometimes they were formal with a blanket and basket and picnic foods... Sometimes it was a quick nip to the bakery and lazily eating sausage rolls and fairy cakes in the bare grass. Today it was the first kind. They had found a tree by the lake Gilbert's back was resting against it as he sat up. Anne's head was resting on his lap as he stroked through her long hair. His eyes closed enjoying the sun on his face.

"what are you thinking of Anne?" he asked her.

She sighed lightly as if coming out a pleasant dream "I'm still so blissfully happy Gil, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

He grinned satisfied. "you're telling me!" agreeing with her.

"we've been together two whole months!" Anne smiled. "I was miserable with..." She trailed sadly.

Gilbert shrugged. "it happens when you're with the wrong person." He said thoughtfully. "doesn't have to be anything wrong with them par say..." he trailed.

"have you ever been miserable in a relationship before?" she asked him.

He chuckled quietly. "never been in a relationship this long to find out."

She opened her eyes. "you must have had a girlfriend longer than this before!"

"Why 'must' I have?" he asked.

"because you're Gilbert!" she exclaimed. "everyone wanted you!"

He teased "Why thank you!" he shook his head "I didn't want everyone or anyone..." he told her. "I didn't only dated a few girls, called two my girlfriend."

"I can't believe one of them was Josie!" Anne teased.

" give me a break I was fourteen and the concept of dating without someone being a 'girlfriend' wasn't a concept yet, it was only a week!" he observed. "plus there are worse people I could have dated."

She smiled, "a weak excuse!"

"I wasn't ever miserable though. Kind of enjoyed dating without being serious or any expectations for a while." He reflected. "then I met you." He sighed "it's all I wanted."

Anne shook her head "so you dated Ruby?... formed Rubert? Hot topic online?" Anne teased.

Gilbert laughed. "it wasn't like I deliberately thought she was a replacement. Ruby had always been sweet and fun but we both knew it wasn't going to work." Gilbert sighed "I think she knew my heart was else where." He reflected.

"with her 'interview'?" Anne smiled.

Gilbert groaned "was it that obvious what she was getting at?"

Anne laughed. "it wasn't obvious what you thought." She said with a hint of melancholy.

He grinned "I thought I'd already made a big enough fool out of myself... wearing my heart on my sleeve."

They sat silently for a minute.

"it wasn't always obvious. At least not to me." She said sadly.

He sighed. "Well you know me better now." He observed.

"I've re watched some of them you know... since your accident I mean some of those days I just needed your presence it wasn't until I watched it again I saw the way you had looked at me... I should have seen it ... I should have known... Then I made the mistake of watching after..." She trailed. "that's what made me think you had moved on... you wouldn't even look at me!"

He smiled "I was heartbroken Anne. It hurt..."

"I know." She said sadly. "I can't believe what I did to you... I really had no idea..."

He laughed. "I'm over it." He said smugly.

She laughed softly. "I'm glad I could make it up to you."

They both looked up as they felt water drip. They saw the clouds begin to form and the rain become regular from the skies.

Anne laughed.

"yes! Finally!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"we should..." Anne started getting up.

"No!" he said pulling her back to him. He held her close and stroked her face...

its going to happen its going to happen! His mind chanted before he captured his lips with hers.

Anne couldn't believe the difference the man could make in kissing in the rain. With Roy it had been really nice... had it been the romance rather than the person she was kissing? Because kissing Roy in the rain had NOT had this effect her! She was tingling everywhere her senses heighten as his hand slid down her back drawing her closer to him she shivered in delight.

He pulled back as her delight caused her to physically gasp! He grinned as he realised it wasn't an uncomfortable gasp but a pleasurable one. He pulled her back in for more kisses the rain dripping down their faces made it so much easier for him to slide his tongue to her mouth tapping her lips gently with it to see if she would allow access, his delight increased as she allowed it, it was his turn to shiver in delight as she brought her weight on top of him lying him on the picnic blanket.

"is this a good idea Anne?" he whispered.

She giggled before she kissed him again.

He smiled into her and turned them so they were lying side by side. Neither one of them knew how long they were lying there, but both knew they were breathless by the time they came back up for air.

"Anne we should really go for cover we could catch cold and I won't be able to go back in the lab if I have a cold." He whispered practically. She grinned and kissed him again before they pulled each other up gathered up everything and used the picnic blanket as a umbrella from the rest of the rain as they ran back to Blythe farm.

"Anne! Gilbert!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed ad the two lovers ran inside the house dripping wet. "what happened?!"

"we got caught in the rain." Gilbert said with a laugh and a wink to his girlfriend.

"Gilbert get some towels, Anne go up to the shower get warmed up I'll put on the kettle for some coffee? Tea?" she asked them.

He didn't have to wait long for Anne to come out the shower her clothes currently in the tumble dryer drying off he offered her a pair of shorts of his to wear and a t shirt while she waited for her clothes to dry and offered her a hairbrush to brush her hair.

Anne went to his room and changed into the clothes. Yes they were big on her but they were Gilbert's clothes she smelt them deeply. They smelt of him... of apples and peppermints and him! She found his lettermans jacket hanging off the end of the bed and put it on snuggling into it as she waited for him to come out the bathroom.

In the shower Gilbert's grin was full, his lips still tingling from their watery encounter... she had laid on top of him! It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before but she was so wet, his hands had got to play through the damp auburn hair... He had got to kiss her hotly in the cold rain! The shower although warm only worked as a reminder of the feeling of rain washing over him as they had lay in the rain making out... in the rain!

He soon came out the shower dried himself off and got changed before he went back to his room slid on the bed beside Anne and kissed her again.

"So?" he asked her

"So?" she reflected.

"How was it?" he whispered kissing her again.

She smiled. "Not bad!" she laughed.

He chuckled and looked at her "not bad?! Not bad!"

She laughed again then looked to him seriously. "intense." She told him.

"that it was!" he observed. "Anne?"

She knew the unasked question. "mmmm... you are a ... indescribable kisser." She whispered looking in his eyes. "I didn't think it would feel quite as strong as it did." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. "and I think I'm scandalously falling in love with you." She giggled "the best boyfriend in the world... but Shhhh" She joked "don't tell the others they'll want you for themselves." She paused for a moment " and you?"

"I think..." he told her "that I am the luckiest man alive." He concluded romantically.


	12. John and Marilla

Okay this is a little story of modern day Marilla and John and why they might have had their break up. It's a relationship always implied but never explored in any of the Green Gables universe. GGF gives me a modern set up for it so it's easier to imagine what went wrong. There is nothing in GGF which implies this is what happened it's just my imagination so please take it as non Canon if you like but I really didn't want to open a new story to say it was my own interpretation in GGF universe. I basically see John as an older Gilbert for this imagine that sarcastic sense of humour someone naturally able to make you smile.

* * *

"Well?" Marilla asked him in a whisper , watching the sleeping pair accusingly.

"well..." John said calmly. "it looks like they were tired and fell asleep when they were watching their movie." He said pointing towards Anne's laptop which was circulating the menu for labyrinth

"John! How can you take this so lightly?" she asked him. "you know what happens next!" she exclaimed still in a whisper.

"You're right." He whispered back with a grin so Gilbert like to us we couldn't help but know where it came from on our favourite young man "they wake up and see us standing here..." he trailed trying his best not to laugh.

"this isn't the time to joke John!" she quietly snapped.

"Marilla they are both fully dressed, they just fell asleep." John tried.

"or do you want your son throwing away his future... I thought you'd want better for him!"

John gently got Marilla's arm and took them out the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Unbeknown to them their interchange had woken the young couple who stayed with eyes shut listening to them. Anne broke the silence "Gil." She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"yeah." He whispered back squeezing her close for a second.

Anne opened her eyes and looked up at him "what was that about?" she asked him.

"I have no idea." He whispered back honestly giving an answer but the hint in his voice as he opened his eyes and looked down at Anne was an air of mischievousness about it. Their faces widened to imp like grin and they instantly both scrambled off the bed both shushing each other before Anne gently opened the door a crack to hear the conversation on the other side of the door.

"...and he's not me Marilla!" They heard John finish.

"Just like you weren't like the other boys!" she retaliated.

"stop judging Gilbert based on what you THINK you know about me!" John told her.

"it's not what I think it's what I know... or have you forgotten..."

"don't you dare accuse me of that! I was in love."

"that's why you left!" she snapped accusingly.

"that's why I proposed!" he corrected.

"you proposed because of the baby." She said angrily.

"I proposed because I loved you!" he said. With this both Gilbert and Anne's jaws dropped they looked at each other wide eyed before returning their ears to the door.

"you wouldn't have proposed if you didn't think I was pregnant." Marilla said lowely.

"I was going to propose prom night. You must have known it." He whispered. "but after we..." he trailed and took a breath "I didn't want you thinking I was only proposing because we'd..." he trailed. Neither Anne nor Gilbert in any doubt about what had happened prom night. "when you said you thought you were pregnant, I was doing what was right... emotionally and physically. You knew I was in love with you and I wasn't the one who ended it."

"I trapped you! I gave you up to set you free. You could have gone back to college."

"College!" he exclaimed "I was depressed for years! I couldn't eat or sleep I couldn't concentrate..."

"which is why I don't want that for Gilbert and Anne!" Marilla said.

"don't make this fear about them Rilla." He said softly again. "I never wanted to give you up, I loved you and you tossed me aside like I meant nothing to you."

Anne looked down to where Gilbert had been, his ear no longer to the door he was moving away from it and he sat on the edge of the bed. Anne shut the door quietly and sat beside him.

"Wow!" he said quietly still in a daze

"Yeah." She agreed holding his hand looking softly at him. The action made him snap out of the trance which had taken over him. He half sighed half chuckled almost Anne thought bitter. "you didn't know." Anne observed.

"I knew what you knew they had dated... I never thought about why it ended." He told her.

"No. " Anne agreed.

"that was..." Gilbert trailed looking for the right words.

"serious." Anne looked wide eyed at him.

"Yeah really really... serious." He looked at Anne. "Why didn't they talk about it?!" he asked confused. He sighed.

"we came close to not talking Gil." She whispered. "over Christmas and with Roy and everything..." She whispered. "it's what I meant in my video when I said about letting things get in the way." She said looking to him still.

"I know, I mean I was... I think it could have developed to depression if.." he trailed. He turned to Anne and kissed her gently. "Let's promise right now..." he asked her. "promise me we'll always talk about... everything... we can tell each other anything and everything."

Anne smiled stroking his cheeks "promise." She agreed.

" swear it Anne." He whispered almost desperately. "I couldn't bare to loose you now."

She smiled and reached for his hand wrapping her baby finger round his "pinky promise." She whispered with a smile. "I swear it."

He returned to himself a glint of mischief in his eyes "pinky promise!" he smiled and laughed quietly. "you are some thing else Anne Shirley." He said capturing her lips again. He pulled back looking serious. "so in the spirit of the promise and in light of..." he trailed looking towards the door. "...that... I mean I'm not saying I want to right here right now..." he continued .

Anne burst a giggle. "Gil."

"but it's better to plan it so when we do get there we aren't... unprepared."

"alright." She agreed.

"really?" he asked nervously.

"yes!" she agreed again. "you're totally right." There was silence between the two for a few moment a where Anne eventually broke the silence. "so... I'll start." She trailed. "history I guess..." She thought "how old were you?" she asked him.

" Sorry?" he asked.

"I mean I'm assuming it wasn't Josie but tell me it was someone you loved." She whispered.

Gilbert chuckled. "Anne, I..." he took a breath "by the time it became really pressured to have done it end of junior year beginning of senior year was already in love with you. " Anne looked to him surprised. "You thought I had?"

"yeah, I mean you're Gilbert..!"

He sighed "it wasn't like I was deliberately saving myself or anything but it never seemed right to be so imitate without actually having some sort of feelings towards them."

Anne looked away slightly in shock. "Oh." She said quietly.

Gilbert swallowed and looked to her. "Was Roy...?" he trailed shyly.

"No!" she objected the same time Gilbert finished with "gentle." . Gilbert looked shocked at her their eyes meeting for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "you thought I had with Roy?" she asked shocked.

"isn't that how it happens with all the good ones?" he mocked. "college boyfriend. .." he trailed. "so you and Roy never?"

"No. " she confirmed. "no, no, no no." She emphasised.

"just he was Mr Romantic ..." he thought out loud.

"for a couple of weeks..." She whispered. "when Ruby died... I guess that's when everything wasn't right." She sighed "after that I felt sort of numb. I never wanted to be close to him." She reflected "that video where I was still so confused about Ruby and he offered his help... I knew he meant it I knew he would simply do anything for me, and it was incredibly sweet of him but I felt emotionally so disjointed from him, from everyone." She looked to him. "except you." She whispered hugging into him again.

"don't forget I needed you too." He whispered kissing into her hair. "so we would be each other's... first." He fully realised.

"yeah." She smiled and looked up to him with a smile.

They paused for a moment. "I'm not asking for now, but do you want a family one day?" he asked her.

"sure... I mean not in nine months or anything...but one day." She said.

"yeah?" he asked with a grin.

"yeah." She agreed. "you?" she asked.

"yeah." He shrugged. "I mean it would probably be after med school maybe even after my residency." He thought out loud "so far far far in the future." He laughed "but that puts aside the more permanent options..." he laughed to which she chuckled with him. "Shhhh." He whispered "they've stopped."

They looked at each other and with the same glint in their eyes they jumped towards the door. This time as they opened the door they heard "we need to tell them to be careful." Marilla ended.

Gilbert and Anne stood in the doorway Anne opening the door fully. "you don't need to." Anne announced.

"Anne." Marilla started looking shocked.

"Dad." Gilbert looked towards his dad.

"Gilbert." His dad said.

"Marilla." Anne ended.

Marilla blushed. "How much did you hear?" Marilla asked.

"enough." Anne told her looking to Marilla then John. She went to Marilla and hugged her where upon Gilbert did the same with his dad he brought his arm around Anne's waist and Anne brought an arm around him.

"we should go." John said quietly to Gilbert. "we'll give you two a minute." He motioned Marilla down the stairs. When they had moved out of ear shot Gilbert and Anne hugged each other closely.

"text?" Gilbert asked her.

"yeah, probably best." She whispered.

"we'll be prepared. Yes?" he asked.

"yes." She nodded.

He held her again. "you know I'll always love you don't you?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I know it." She agreed. "you know the same right?"

He smiled like it was his birthday! "yeah." He agreed "yeah I do." They kissed gently. "let's do something Wednesday." He whispered.

She grinned "Oh its your turn for date night!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "yep." He whispered. "I'll make sure it's something extra specially good. Considering this date got cut short." He said with a cheeky grin.

She laughed then he brought her in for a kiss

"bye." He whispered moving away.

"bye." She smiled.

* * *

Gilbert couldn't stand the silence in the car. "so..." he emphasised "you and Marilla?" he asked.

"hm." His dad said. "I was with her the whole if senior year, loved her since grade nine."

Gilbert chuckled. "we don't do things by halves do we?" he commented.

John sighed. "you are... I mean have you two yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, but in current light we decided we should talk about it." He replied.

"I didn't think you would risk your future plans.. I thought before you did you would talk about it."

"we would have done." He grinned to his dad. "something pushed the topic to the forefront!" there was silence again for a moment when Gilbert got serious. "what happened?" Gilbert asked. "to the baby?" he clarified.

John sighed. "it was a false alarm." John said quietly. "There was no baby." He sighed. "when it turned out to be that Marilla was the one who broke it off." He seemed to struggle . "I know there was no baby but that day..." he trailed. "I lost my fiancée and my baby."

Gilbert looked to his dad. For the first time he realised they didn't just look alike. "Dad..." he started.

"I guess that's why you're so..." he didn't finish but went quiet.

Gilbert knew what he meant to his father.

"Does mom know?" Gilbert asked.

His father nodded. "do you and Anne know each other's... history?" he trailed.

"yeah." Gilbert said quietly not wanting to over share with his dad. Not about this. "yeah we do."

"don't let anything come between you son." He said quietly. "I don't know about you but it took a long time to get over Rilla."

Gilbert reflected. "I can hardly comment. Makes my wait seem like a flash on the pan."

"were you getting over Anne?" John asked him.

"No." He laughed. "I'm glad."

"you're glad?" his father said exasperated .

Gilbert smiled "little bit of heartbreak... did me no real harm."

His father laughed then went serious. "that first night when I came after the accident when they took out the tubes from your mouth." He started. "you kept asking for Anne you know." He sighed "you cried for her." He sighed. "it's why the next day in sent for her." He continued "she'd been there you know, immediately after the accident she didn't want to leave."

"I know." Gilbert sighed.

He pulled our his phone.

Gilbert: have I told you recently just how much I love you. :x

He typed in with a grin on his face.

Anne: about 5 minutes ago just before you went. ;)

Gilbert: Far too long then. :)

Anne: absolutely. ;)

Gilbert: hey Anne?

Anne: yeah?

Gilbert: You love me?

Anne: yeah

Gilbert: I love you too. O- -;-》

Anne: awww you sent me flowers! (Swoon)

Gilbert: There's more where that came from.

Anne: cyberspace?

Gilbert: cos baby you know you are worth it. ~{/\》

Anne: what's that?

Gilbert: a carrot! Lol

Anne: I've never seen some one do that before.

Gilbert: I think I made it up.

Anne: ...

Gilbert: my ~{/ \》cake.

Anne: I could so hate you right now.

Gilbert: but you don't... because you loooooovvvvve me!

Anne: don't push it.

Gilbert: I love you ~{/\》s, you love me too?

Anne: I'll think about it.

Gilbert: You loooooovvvvve me!

Anne: oh bite me!

Gilbert: promise? ;)

Anne: what?

Anne: ...

Anne: oh! *turns a shade pink* GJPB!

Gilbert: lol. ILY babe ;)

Anne: ILY2

He chuckled putting his phone back in his pocket.

He had the feeling every thing was going to be just fine.

* * *

:x = kiss

;) = wink

:) = smiley face

O- -;-》= the O is meant to be an at symbol which when put with the other stuff is meant to be a little text rose, but fanfic won't let me put the at symbol there for some reason? It's meant to be a flower

~{/ \》= I made this up for the story because I didn't think there was a symbol for carrot in text language

GJPB= Gilbert's initials for his full name in GGF universe... Gilbert John Patrick Blythe

** the stars and what's in between I personally use for certain facial expressions or thoughts... I don't know if this is standard.

Lol= standard laughing out loud

ILY = I love you

ILY2 = I love you too

Sorry if you didn't need the translation here... I maybe showing my age!


	13. Contrasts of love

Look at me three (albeit short) updates! Such a mixed up couple of weeks... Our family has had an extreme time of it. Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated.

* * *

Christmas 2015

"Hello earth to Gilbert Blythe come in Gilbert Blythe." Fred snapped his fingers in front of Gilbert's glazed over expression.

"hmm?" He acknowledged coming out of his trance.

Fred followed where Gilbert's gaze had been and wasn't surprised at where it had been. "have you spoken to her since it happened?"

"no, what who?" Gilbert asked trying to remain cool.

Fred pressed his lips together and took a heavy sigh. "with Anne."

Gilbert took a heavy sigh "why does everyone insist on talking about her." He whispered.

"because buddy it's pretty damn obvious she's on your mind." Fred told him.

"maybe I don't want to talk about her."

"or talk to her?" He enquired.

"no Fred I don't want to talk to her." He admitted.

Fred nodded sympathetically.

There was silence between the two friends for a few moments.

Gilbert went very sullen to the point Fred almost didn't recognise his face anymore. "I've never told anyone before I loved..." Gilbert choked on his words blankly. "what does it feel like Fred?" He asked him. "to be loved... when you're in love with someone?"

"She'll come round." Fred tried.

Gilbert gave a hollow laugh. "I've lost her." He whispered. "I know I have." He sighed. "I thought nothing could be worse then the uncertainty. I can't believe I was arrogant enough to think she loved me back."

"Gilbert come on..." Fred started.

"and what's worse is now I have to stand by and watch while she falls for her romantic ideal. And all I can think is 'I wish it was me.'" He whispered. He looked up. "so no Fred I don't want to admit she's on my mind."

Fred nodded sympathetically. "what about this girl you're sort of dating.. you said to Ruby on her video?"

"Christine." He said with a hollow look to Fred. "there's nothing wrong with her par say she's just not..." he trailed and sighed. "still no point in moping as long as I stay away from her... I should be fine." He sighed. "maybe I'll find it in me to fall for someone else. One day."

* * *

Summer 2016

This line was very long. Mind you it was a hot summers day and they were lining up for milkshakes. Gilbert's eyes wandered to his girlfriend a secret delight thrilled him from head to toe whenever he thought of it. He grinned lightly as she and Diana were scouting out the best free seats available. Parasol, check, cute table with great outlook, check, enough shade so Anne doesn't burn in the sun, check, a cross breeze when the wind did gently blow, check again.

"Hello earth to Gilbert Blythe come in Gilbert Blythe." Fred snapped his fingers in front of Gilbert's glazed over expression.

"hmm?" He acknowledged coming out of his trance.

Fred followed where Gilbert's gaze had been and wasn't surprised at where it had been. "surprise surprise." He tutted.

Gilbert tried to contain his smile but couldn't. "sorry buddy. What were you saying?"

"which milkshakes do you think the girls will like?" He said looking up at the board.

He brought himself to look up at the board. He knew Anne liked variety. She would have a hard time choosing... but then why should she?

"I have an idea." Gilbert grinned.

Fred smiled at his friend. "you seem happy Gil. I'll be honest I was worried at Christmas about you, you really were miserable."

Gilbert laughed "yes I suppose I was, it's been an eventful term."

Fred rolled his eyes "eventful is an understatement, most people don't go through that much drama in years never mind a term or two." He looked to Gilbert "but you are happy now?" He asked.

"I'm happy Fred." He grinned. "somehow completed my first year accident and all. Anne..." he trailed with the same look on his face. "Three months on Sunday." He smiled.

"oh? Are you doing anything nice?"

Gilbert bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows.

Fred chuckled. "so I suppose you can tell me now, how it feels to have someone love you when you're in love with them?" He didn't say anything but turned a shade of red. "yeah bud, that's what it feels like."

"who's next please?" was called, finally their go!

* * *

"I never even got to check him out for you." Diana said reproachfully to Anne.

"oh I'm sorry I'll go and call it off with the perfect guy for me so I can go back to a guy who was all wrong for me just so you can vet him for me." Anne laughed.

"so you admit it?" Diana laughed "Gilbert is perfect for you?" she said with raised eyebrow. "not Roy?"

"urgh!" Anne sounded. "don't remind me." She said rolling her eyes with a chuckle finding the perfect seats sitting down. "you know how I said back at Christmas Roy was real?" Anne started, Diana nodded. "you were right, it was like I was looking too hard for my ideal in him." She admitted. "in all the superficial ways we were alike and he was perfect for me. We liked the same things had the same opinions..."

"...and let's not forget Roy is a handsome fella." Diana teased.

"that too." Anne grinned. "but then when we got past skin deep he didn't understand me, like at all." She sighed. "he didn't understand what I needed after Ruby, he didn't understand why I was so touchy about his family, he didn't understand my deepest thoughts or try to engage them... but Gilbert..." She looked to him and smiled. "he understands me. Like me, me. He understands when I don't." She looked to Diana. "and this feeling is so real and full you know..." She said trying to explain it.

"yeah, yeah I do." Diana smiled.

At this the boys came to them. Diana looked at the tray Fred carried with not four but twelve small milkshakes on the tray "what the..." She started.

The tray put in front of them Fred and Gilbert took their seats. " variety is the spice of life." Gilbert grinned.

"it was his idea." Fred said to Diana as he sat.

"hm – hum! " Diana laughed

Anne snuggled into Gilbert's side as his arm went around her. "well why choose one when you can have twelve." He laughed.

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

"but I'm your idiot." He smiled. "because you loooooovvvvve me!" He grinned.

"um huh!" She exclaimed teasing him back. "I'm never going to live that down am I?" She asked.

"nope!" Gilbert said.

"not a chance." Diana added.

"not in a million years." Fred added.

Anne looked at Gilbert's and laughed then mouthed 'love you' to him to which he replied 'love you too.' Before he said "so we have mochaccino latte..."


	14. Clued up!

Instant messaging

TO: CarrotCake; Di; Fred

The-name-is-Blythe-GIL-BLYTHE:

Want to know just what we'll do

Double date night will you be there too?

What I say should give you a 'CLUE'

Dress as a character perhaps in blue.

Not enough? Well here's some more

Was it Reverend Green that gave the what for?

Or perhaps Mrs White made use of the chopping board?

Or did Miss Scarlet use a rope cord?

What ever the outcome may turn out to be

Come to mine for seven thirty, I'll make lots of tea.

Di: Is that some kind of riddle?

CarrotCake: you're such a nerd Blythe! I think he was planning some kind of board game night... I think by the looks of things he's settled on Clue.

Fred: "Dress as a character" does he expect us to dress up as a character from clue?

CarrotCake: You want us to dress up as a character from clue?

The-name-is-Blythe-GIL-BLYTHE: Your power of deduction never cease to amaze me. You are going to rock this game!

Fred: Okay that sounds like fun... oh do you think I could get away with one of the characters from the UK version?

Di: It depends, are you going to put on that terrible British accent?

Fred: Forsooth yes milady

Di: They don't talk like that in England.

Fred: Sure they do, Shakespeare... ever heard of him?

Di: okay fine they don't currently talk like that in England.

Fred: evidence is needed sweet lady.

Di: erm Doctor Who

Fred: Doctor Who now?

CarrotCake: NO FRED! Don't ask that!?

The-name-is-Blythe-GIL-BLYTHE: You don't know who 'THE DOCTOR' is?!

CarrotCake: now you've done it!

The-name-is-Blythe-GIL-BLYTHE: Holy TARDIS of GALLIFREY! Diana Barry you ought to be ashamed of yourself!

Di: I know I know I'm sorry.

The-name-is-Blythe-GIL-BLYTHE: Okay and a mini Doctor Who fest after playing Clue!

Di: absolutely!

Private window between Anne and Gilbert

The-name-is-Blythe-GIL-BLYTHE: You like Doctor Who!

CarrotCake: and I told you I'd deny everything.

The-name-is-Blythe-GIL-BLYTHE: Nerd!

CarrotCake: yeah well... you're the bigger nerd!

Gilbert threw the door open. His own costume complete with bow tie and waistcoat, a Inverness cape and deerstalker hat (most associated with Mr Holmes himself) he wasn't expecting to be out costumed by anyone. Until the door opened fully and there stood Anne.

His mouth gaped open as he looked her up and down. Her long red hair done in loose curls down her back her hair styled so her hair was away from her face. Her makeup simple except the dark red lipstick on her lips and a slight blush on her high cheekbones (although he couldn't tell if this was natural or not). Then looking down her she was wearing a tight just above the knee red lace dress with sweetheart neckline and off shoulder ¾ length sleeves.

"which character are you?" Anne asked looking confused at him.

" I...um..." he blushed looking at her taking her all in, her legs were in nude tights and she had black high heeled shoes on. "Come Watson come! The game is afoot!"

"that's cheating!" She exclaimed coming in the door walking past him, Gilbert enjoying watching her slicking past. "Sherlock is not a character in Clue!" She reprimanded him.

"neither is 'the women'!" he said to her she turned and looked at him the explanation followed as he shut the door. "Irene Adler in the Sherlock Holmes series it said 'To Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. '" He said with admiration on his face looking at her the whole time. She blushed a little under his gaze as he closed the gap between them. "Anne!" taking her in his arms "you are beautiful!"

She smiled and giggled gently.

"you talk about dressing up as a character... where you dress as 'the women'!" he said kissing into her neck.

"Gil!" She exclaimed "what if your parents walk in." He leaned back and looked at her. "Miss Scarlet." She told him. " I came as Miss Scarlet."

"oh!" he exclaimed remembering the theme. "Miss Scarlet! Yes!" he smiled. "my favourite!" he looked into her eyes and played momentarily with her hair. "really really beautiful." He whispered kissing her romantically.

"thank you." She whispered. He returned his attention to Anne kissing her deeply.

"Gil!" She exclaimed. "You'll smudge my lipstick!" She fake reprimanded him.

Before he could go back to her kiss the doorbell rang out.

They looked to each other and laughed.

"I need to go to the little girls room." She whispered before she made her way up the stairs. Gilbert watched as she walked away before he smiled cockily opening the door.

"Fred! Diana!" he greeted.

"Hi Gil." Diana said looking at him confused for a moment.

He looked to her clothes where it looked like a maids outfit. "Mrs White?" He asked her remembering vaguely the characters outfit. She nodded. "well a much better looking one then in the game." He commented. "dare I ask if you had the outfit already?" he joked as she came in.

Fred handed him a paper tissue before saying "we could ask the same thing of you." He said rubbing the side of his own lips indicating the smudge of red lipstick on Gilbert's lips. "suits you." He laughed.

Gilbert's mouth slightly ajar he used the tissue with the help of the hallway mirror. "I suppose the vow of celibacy is ignored Reverend Green." Gilbert smiled at Fred's outfit. "Where did you..."

"our outfits are curtesy of the amateur dramatic society." Fred explained.

"I'm sure." Gilbert murmured to Fred with a playful raised eyebrow.

Fred turned slightly pink and laughed "and you are? Sherlock Holmes?"

"of course!" he exclaimed. "curtesy of the costume shop in Saskatchewan."

"And Miss Scarlet! Wow Anne!" Diana said looking at Anne as she re-entered the hallway giving her a quick hug.

Anne smiled. "Thank you! A none frumpy Mrs White... way to update a character Diana."

"Oh thank you!" Diana said.

"Right, the living room is ours for the night." Gilbert said. "shall we?" He offered his arm open as a guide Fred and Diana went first.

Anne looked to Gilbert straightening his bow tie. "did Sherlock wear a bow tie?"

"it doesn't matter." He said with an air of confidence. "bow ties are cool."

"i deduce my dear Dr Watson that although Mrs White was the obvious suspect it can not be so for the lovely Mrs White... "he said with a bow to Diana "...was not only out of kitchen but was in fact telling the truth when she said she was out buying supplies that night"

"thank you kind sir." Diana nodded.

"now onto the murder weapon..." Gilbert continued.

" Gil!..." Anne warned him impatiently "come on out with it!"

He came out of character and looked at her "patience Anne Shirley... what is life without dramatics!" he fake cleared his throat as she rolled her eyes. "Miss Scarlet, I believe you have thought it was the lead piping." He directed towards Anne. It had been so, Anne had thought it to be the lead pipe how had Gilbert known that? "however you'll note the small indent beside the main blow to the head which could not be made by a lead pipe but the candlesticks being as heavy as they are... I am told by my dear doctor Watson... The only thing which could make that exact..."

"Gilbert!" Anne blurted frustrated.

"alright it was Colonel Mustard in the Kitchen with the candlestick." He said sitting down next to Anne with a fake huff on his face.

Fred smirked. "Go on then let's see..." he said.

Gilbert picked up the card pocket with the cards in. He pulled them out a smile "Victory is mine!" he exclaimed his arms went up in victory! Ask he jumped up.

"urgh!" the others sighed together defeated.

"you can't defeat the GIL-a-matitor.!" He said looking to Anne for the shaking of her head and blushing smile she would give him which she readily did. It felt awesome to have her attention as he did. "Yes!" he proclaimed in victory sitting down next to Anne putting her arm around her.

"Are you always so graceful in your victories?" Diana teased him

"oh always!" Anne laughed. "you should see him at scramble."

"hey its not my fault I am 12 points awesome!" Gilbert grinned.

"he can't be serious?" Fred asked.

"oh if he weren't!" Anne laughed.

"then I would be a six point loser."

"oh my god..." Fred chuckled.

"hey don't blame the 9 point deity."

"I dare you to ask him to triple word score everything." Diana said in a loud whisper to Fred. As they all laughed together.

"hey didn't you want to watch that programme?" Fred asked.

" um." Gilbert said finishing off his glass of coke. "its netflix time!" Gilbert said with a grin.

"I'll get the popcorn." Anne said standing up and walking out the door, as she did Gilbert's eyes didn't leave her. She looked stunning in that dress! Fred nudged Diana unseen to Gilbert they watched him watching her leave.

They grinned knowingly at each other as he rose to his feet "I better help Anne with that popcorn" he said excusing himself.

Gilbert entered the kitchen and playfully pinned Anne to the inside corners of the kitchen unit. "you are stunning!" he exclaimed kissing her gently. She giggled as his arms snaked round her. " I've been doing my best to keep my hands to myself all night." He flirted.

"you've done a terrible job." She whispered.

"hey I was doing pretty well!" he exclaimed.

"really Gil?" She mocked. " is that why I so cunningly knew it was neither Mrs White or done in the library quite so easily in the game... you know you're meant not to show your cards until you are asked."

"cheaters never prosper Anne Shirley." He grinned kissing her again holding her closer.

"not cheating." She whispered. " I was using my womanly wiles to ensnare you."

He grinned and kissed her deeply this time "I knew it." He whispered romantically. "are you staying tonight?" He asked her gently.

She smiled. "depends." She flirted whispering

"on?" He asked.

"just how late this runs and..." She whispered placing her lips on his earlobe she felt him shudder against her, she grinned as she continued "...and just how much you want me to stay." She whispered before she took advantage of his weakened state and slipped past him and picked up the popcorn she seemed to slide across the room wiggling her body he believed so seductively she was however just walking normally. "come along Mr Blythe." She told him.

He grinned his heart pounding in his chest. 'oh THAT women!' he thought to himself. He picked up the other bowl of popcorn and followed Anne back in the room.


	15. To Gilbert and Anne

"Josie." Gilbert greeted her as she came in the door of the coffee shop. He stood up and pulled out a chair her which she took.

She looked to Anne who was already sitting at the table. "hi Gilbert, Anne. You two are still together right?" She asked.

"yeah." Gilbert confirmed putting his arm around Anne they smiled at each other "actually it was just last week..." he started.

" yadda yadda, lovey dovey stuff I don't need the details." She said rolling her eyes. " just whatever." She waved her hands in front of her. "So I have something to give you both." She said bringing out an envelope both Anne and Gilbert looked confused. "Its not from me." She said responding to their confused faces. "so I made a promise I kind of forgot about... whatever...until the other day... and since it's not from me or addressed to me and the terms of giving it to you has been fulfilled I figured it's yours now." She handed the envelope to a very confused Gilbert. He looked at it and the writing on the front.

He visibly swallowed on seeing the handwriting. "This is Ruby's handwriting." He whispered.

"well duh!" She said. "oh right I didn't actually say..." She drawled. "so she made me promise to give you that once you two..." She said pointing between them "...got together or whatever..."

"you've had this? All along?" Anne asked. " and you didn't look at the contents?"

"look I might not be the warmest or fuzziest girl in the world, but I take promises seriously. I promised Ruby." She said her nostrils flare slightly "...and anyway isn't it like an felony to open other people's mail..." She said. "whatever right?" She sighed. "I've done my side." She stood up.

"wait!" Gilbert said. "aren't you staying for some coffee?" He asked.

" and just watch you both make oggly eyes at each other. No thanks." She said and walked off.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"So..." Gilbert said looking at the envelope.

"Ruby." Anne said quietly.

"yeah." He whispered.

Anne took his hand. They looked at the envelope.

To Gilbert and Anne

"we shouldn't open it here." Anne whispered to him. "come on let's go somewhere a bit more sacred."

* * *

They walked to the lake by a tree Gilbert recognised. "Anne, this was Ruby's favourite spot." He whispered gently to her.

"I know that." Anne said gently. "so we can be close to her."

Gilbert sighed gently. "very poetic." He reflected. They sat by the tree. Gilbert gulped again. "d-do you want to open it?" He asked her.

Anne stroked his face gently. "Its only fair you get to open it." She whispered. He looked to it with tears in his eyes, Anne noticed and pulled closer "hey..." She whispered tears forming in her own eyes. "... its okay to cry."

He wiped his eyes then ran his hand through his hair. " I thought I'd cried it all out." He whispered hugging into Anne.

"we had to get back to normal life very quickly. You had all that pressure and school all those exams and..." She sighed then said quietly "...me."

"Anne..." he started.

"no I'm not saying it in a self detrimental way... but I was a contributing factor." He looked at her with wide sorry eyes. She raised her eyebrow seriously at him. "Yes?" She posed to him.

There was silence between the pair as Anne looked at him seriously.

"Maybe a bit." He admitted. "That night where it was just me and you and we cried together we hugged and stayed close talking about Ruby all night..."

"until midnight." She muttered.

He smiled "you were someone else's girl." He whispered to her. " I couldn't stay all night." He paused for a moment "as much as I wanted to."

She smiled back.

"You know that was the first time after Ruby's death I felt anywhere close to anyone..." he whispered.

"I could smell you on my sheets." She whispered looking away blushing "I fell asleep hugging into the sheet where I could smell you."

"oh so now I stink?" He teased with a smile.

"completely..." She smiled at him. "utterly..." She laughed followed by him. She looked at him "I should have known." She whispered.

"you know now." He said. "that's all that matters."

They sighed together. "open it." She whispered.

He pressed him lips together for a moment then opened the letter.

He read it out loud.

"Dear Gilbert and Anne,

I was very specific about when this letter should be given to you, hopefully it's when you are together like I asked.

First you should both know I AM TOTALLY TEAM SHIRBERT! CONGRATULATIONS! I always knew you two would make a..." Gilbert paused in his narrative and chuckled as he said "... totes adorbs couple!..." he shook his head.

Anne overtook the narrative at the sight of her own name "Anne, I've known this boy since kindergarten, I know you two may not have got off to the best start. But I also know since that day, Gilbert has loved you. I know I know we dated in that time but we both knew why it didn't really work out between us... and it's because of you. Not in a bad or horrible way but in the way... he will love no one but you. I've never seen him in love, turns out he becomes more and more dork like the more in love he is. He adores you Anne, and I think for whatever reason you broke it off with that Kingsport guy, you'll fall completely for Gilbert ... and honestly I can't blame you. He needs you. Remember to love him always, because he gives so much love he deserves it in return."

She looked to Gilbert and stroked his cheek gently. He smiled and started to read again

"Gilbert- you told me that you wanted to mean something to someone that it's not that you're ungrateful (because I've never known you to be ungrateful) but you want to be- loved! You'll see now, you are so very very loved, by the girl you so wanted to be loved by and I think Gilbert she has always loved you. It might be a short time she has realised it. But that day has come and I bet, it was all at once she realised. Enjoy her love. Enjoy loving her. Because Gilbert I know you and you think you don't deserve it, because you've always really been a bit too hard on yourself, but you do deserve to be loved Gilbert Blythe. Don't forget it.

I know, I don't have long left and I think that's okay. I think in a different world Gilbert, I may have found it with Spencer... I wish I had time... keep in touch with him for me. I know you're as nerdy as each other.

Remember me,

Love Ruby x"

The pair sat in silence for a minute. Their hands slipped into each others.

Gilbert grinned and chuckled "Ruby." He whispered.

" yeah." She smiled "Ruby." She agreed. Anne's smile widened. "come with me." She whispered as she pulled him up.

* * *

They walked into town as they walked by a flower shop Anne bought a bunch of primroses and a bunch of chrysanthemums and asked if they could head to the church. This Gilbert did without enquiry though he thought even for Anne this was odd. When they reached the church she went first to Matthews grave and put the chrysanthemums there. Gilbert grinned slightly as Anne talked on to herself as if Matthew was right next to her. When she stood up Gilbert went as if to leave

"where are you going?" She asked him.

"oh, I thought..." he said pointing to the path to the gate.

"one more stop." Anne told him.

They walked round the corner to Ruby's grave and it clicked as Anne put the primroses on Ruby's grave.

"it was you." He said in tones of amazement. "I always thought every time I came there were fresh primroses here, I thought it must have been her parents... but... its been you." He whispered "I thought I was the only one who still came."

She smiled. " I come every week I'm here. I go see Matthew then come and see Ruby."

He swallowed with another tear " I didn't know."

She smiled and whispered " I didn't tell you." She sighed "Ruby liked pretty things and her favourite flowers..."

" were primroses" He said with a nod. Anne looked to him confused. "Ex boyfriends while still boyfriends often need to apologise for stuff, you find out their favourite flowers you buy them..."

"you were with her for like six weeks." She said looking at him doubtfully.

He sat next to her "I'm a pretty crappie boyfriend." He said with a shrug "to the wrong girl anyway... we were just incompatible really like that. We were born to just be good friends."

Anne rolled her eyes. "you're not a crappie boyfriend." She told him. "best one I've ever had."

Gilbert grinned "oh so I measure up to the great expectation which is Roy Gardner?"

She smiled "digging for a compliment much?" She asked, then slid her arm into his "you're a much better boyfriend then Roy." She whispered laying her head on his bicep.

He took a breath and whispered "Your favourite flowers are daisies."

"yes they..." She caught her breath, her free hand went over her mouth as she realised...

"'i bought these for you,' he presented her with the daisies. 'i thought they might remind you of home.

Awww Gilbert you're such a good friend."

"...they are!" She exclaimed. The sheer memory of that day...

' Anne... i love you.' He had told her! Those four months could have been theirs!

the look on her sweethearts face. 'No! I don't feel that way about you...!'

They had both promised not to apologise AGAIN for any time spent apart for any past pains "you knew my favourite flower. How did you know that? Roy dated me for two months and he didn't know."

"because I know you." He whispered kissing into her hair. "come on Carrot cake." He said with a grin standing up and offering his hand. She took his hand and stood up. "lets go."


	16. Bittersweets

"I'm telling you..." Gilbert laughed holding her hand dragging her slightly into the supermarket "Before Ruby went on her 'diet' and got sick she went on and on about this store having the real red vines in stock ALL the time."

"When you said we were going for red vines I didn't think you meant an HOUR'S drive away!" Anne laughed.

"hey..." he smiled pulling her into an embrace "I can't help it if I want to spend all my time with you getting you..." he stroked her cheek "as far away from Avonlea as possible" He leaned in closely bringing his lips to her ear "and all those wandering eyes... watching our every move." He whispered before planting a kiss just below her ear making her blush. He grinned widely "Tell you what let's buy a dvd your choice we'll get a ton of candy, chocolate, chips... we'll make ourselves sick and veg on my bed this evening."

"have a junk food coma." Anne laughed.

"awesome!" Gilbert grinned wrapping her in his arm and kissing into her hair.

" okay we are clearly incapable of making decisions right now." Gilbert laughed 45 minutes later as they stared at the multitude of candy in front of them.

"here's what we'll do." Anne laughed. "I'll go and scout out soda and the dvd you choose the chips and candy. That way we might get out of here by weeks end." She smiled.

Gilbert sighed in frustration "divide and conquer." He laughed "a great stratagem." He agreed kissing her lightly then only letting go of her hand once she was out of reach. She smiled as she walked over to the dvd section.

She couldn't decide! There were of course some classical ones which had been released so long on dvd they were now only a few dollars each. So she selected a few 'The Shawshank Redemption', 'The Matrix' & 'Wayne's World'(for the comic value) then looked at the new release section

'oh sunset song' Anne thought reaching for it 'that's based on the book by Lewis Grassic Gibbon...' as she noticed another hand reach for it. " oh I'm sorry..." She started then looked at the owner of the hand her mouth ajar and her eyes widen at the man in front of her.

"You!" he exclaimed.

Her heart in her mouth she managed to struggle out "Roy." She whispered.

"what are you doing here?!" he snapped.

"I live... and it's only... its an hour from." She said disjointed. "but you?" she only half asked still confused

"I was on a road trip through to winnipeg this was a stop along the way."

" Its only an hour out of avonlea." She said quietly.

"Avonlea?" He asked confused.

"my home town Roy. You know where I come from..." She trailed.

" okay so we got the red vines..." he said without looking at the other presence close to Anne. "... and I know it's not cheap and disgusting but I figured the pringles could be the substance plus we got these free pringle holder which means we can go portal without crushing..." he finally looked at Roy. "Roy." He swallowed.

Roy who had been looking at Gilbert since his interruption looked back at Anne furiously "HIM!?" He accused her.

"Its not what it looks like." Anne said.

"you're not with him?" Roy squared with them.

"well yes..." Anne started.

"I knew it!" he started closing the gap threatening towards Anne.

Gilbert stood between them and stared intently at Roy. "don't." He said simply.

"you were with him when we broke up!?" Roy accused her.

"No!" Anne blurted. "no absolutely not!" she said "we were broken up three weeks before anything happened with Gil."

"Quick turn around." He said looking directly at Anne.

"things ... happened... I couldn't..." She trailed.

"You know..." Gilbert started and turned looking at Anne holding her arms gently "... I forgot the milk duds and you can't have veg out time without milk duds right?"

She dazed at him and smiled slightly "yeah." She whispered.

"so you head over there I'll get the Coke, we'll meet at the checkout." He whispered gently.

"oh I have dvds and I was going to get another one..."

"I'll cover it. Don't worry." He said gently They paused for a moment before Anne walked away physical shaken.

"anyone else's girlfriends you're going to steal from under their noses?" Roy accused him.

"Anne was nothing but faithful to you when you were together and don't stand there pretending like you think otherwise." Gilbert told him. "we got together AFTER you broke up."

"She doesn't love you." Roy told him.

Gilbert's eyes rolled. "no offense Roy but did she ever say that she loved you?"

Roy paused obviously thinking about it.

"this isn't a competition Roy. One day you will meet the right girl and you'll know, you'll just know." He paused and sighed "but Roy in the meantime you shouldn't go round your ex girlfriends blaming them for something going wrong which was never right to begin with."

Gilbert turned to walk away.

"Gilbert." He said without malice.

Gilbert turned and looked at him "yeah?"

"you love her? Even after she humiliated you... online...and everything?" Roy asked.

"I love her." He said simply.

Roy nodded and walked away.

Gilbert took a sigh and went to get the coke. Meeting Anne at the checkout.

There was silence between the two as they packed the food away. Gilbert unsure on how to proceed. He took her hand gently as they went out to his car.

He turned on the engine where the radio blasted out the 'time warp' from their CD. Gilbert started half dancing in his seat wiggling and doing the hand movements.

Anne looked to his face while he was pulling into a fake smile.

Anne smiled weakly before Gilbert's movements became more dramatic. She then started laughing lightly grabbing his arms to stop the movement. She smiled at him silently before they kissed lightly.

"Pringles are not substance." She told him from earlier.

He grinned and turned off the radio. "but you love the holder!" he smiled.

She laughed "you nerd!"

He smiled "but I'm your nerd." He smiled "...and you loooooovvvvve me!" he said reversing out of their parking spot, he looked for a second at Anne and winked at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"forget about Roy he just got his Byron pants in a twist." He sighed. "it was eighteen days." Gilbert said.

"sorry?" She asked.

"it wasn't 3 weeks it was eighteen days between you breaking it off with Roy and us starting to date." He said.

Anne looked at him "I don't think that would have helped my cause." She told him.

"no maybe not." He admitted. "I'm not ashamed of it." He told her.

She looked at him, "neither am I."

"no?" He smiled widely.

"no." Anne smiled kissing his cheek then holding the hand which was on the gearstick.

"glad to hear it." He smiled. " so... Wayne's World?"


	17. Happy Anniversary Shirbert!

I was kind of hoping Green Gables Fables would update a video today with it being the one year anniversary of Anne and Gilbert getting together. You know do the thing where they make us think it really is all over… They might still I suppose, there's more time over in the US for it to happen (and lets not forget they could just do a random one) and if they do… well I'm putting this up as fanfiction.

Happy ANNiversary Shirbert!

* * *

Transcript for video 18/04/17

Q&A

Anne: Hello Kindred Spirits. So, its been a while since I made a video and I thought, why not? And if you don't know why I'm making it today, I'll refer you back to this time last year because believe it or not, its been a year since Gilbert and I got together, so without further ado, I give you ladies and gentlemen, Gilbert Blythe!

Gilbert appears from off camera and sits beside her on the bed taking her hand.

Gilbert: So I was wondering if you could edit my entrance to make it more… dramatic!?

Anne [looks incredulously at him]: Whaaaat do you mean?

Gilbert: I don't know, something like… (taps his leg a few times) Oh like 'I dream of Jeannie' where she …(procedes to fold his arms and nods his head like Jeannie did in the series where Anne looks to him and laughs) and donggggg.

Anne: Ummmm….[She trails] Or you could wiggle your nose [she laughs] In Bewitched. Samantha is much prettier.

Gilbert: Oh but Jeannie is so much more, obedient and lives 'only to please' her master. [clearly teasing Anne]

Anne: Oh just your type. [she says with a knowing smile at him]

Gilbert: Its true. [He says with a smile at her] it's a real turn on for a girl just to fall at my feet. [then cheekily winks at her].

[camera cuts for a moment]

Anne: so as you can see, we are still together, and we've had some tweets, Instagram messages, you tube comments and we just thought you know hey, lets answer the fans. So… [she reaches for her laptop and opens it] here we go!

Gilbert: LoisMobsy via twitter asks 'How are you guys, we've not heard from you in a while? What's it like being an item?'

Anne: You can see we're fine, both healthy, Gil got over his punctured lung no problems

Gilbert: Yeah its really less serious then it sounds.

Anne: And being an item its…

Gilbert: Awesome!

Anne [smiling at his outburst]: It really really is.

Gilbert: One year on its.. [he looks down at their hands] really really surreal.

Anne: I guess the best part is that I get to spend all this extra time with…

Gilbert: my favourite person in the whole world.

Anne: I am? [she smiles]

Gilbert: absolutely. But don't tell my girlfriend! [she laughs] It would drive her crazy!

Anne: MaryBurton via Instagram asks 'You guys are such a cute couple, we want to see more pictures!' I tend not to post lots of pictures of myself, to be honest.

Gilbert: I never did either.

Anne: We have our own picture gallery though, of just us. We tend not to share it on social media.

Gilbert: JulieMillner via twitter asks 'what's with the media blackout since you got together? It feels like you just got to the good part and you cut us off, what have you been up to?'

Anne: Just the normal things girlfriends and boyfriends do together away from social media. We both like to hike, we tend to do a lot of that.

Gilbert; Yeah, we've been up to Johnson Canyon, Moraine Lake, Lake Agnes, Niagara Falls.

Anne: Oh we stayed there! the falls are bbbeeeeaaaauuutiful at night, they have all these lights all over it, we were up until 1 in the morning! (small cut in the tape) as for the media blackout, I don't know really, just making these videos were a form of self-expression I guess. I needed someone as a sounding board, someone who I guess, wouldn't laugh at me? (she looks at Gilbert and half laughs) does that make sense? [she smiles] then I got someone real, someone who I could be myself to. I mean you all saw the way I was always easy around Gil…

Gilbert: Once we were friends.

Anne: Yeah once we were friends, I mean there were some awkward moments, due to my own stupidity.

Gilbert: Don't do that, edit that out.

Anne: It was though, it was my fault, and I missed you. [she smiles as he kisses her on the forehead]

Gilbert: Right back at 'cha.

Anne: But, I guess, I've had that someone who listens to me, and I've realised the world around me, my friends, my makeshift kind of family [she says with a grin] listens, and I'm valued, right here.

Gilbert: Anne4Gilbert …brilliant name by the way…. via tumblr ask…Whoa! [he looks at laughs] are they allowed to ask that? That's kinda personal?

Anne [looks at the laptop]: Oh my God! No! No! We're not answering that! [she looks at the camera] we can't answer that! [she goes red in the cheek and starts giggling into Gilbert's chest.][Camera cut] So that question was about our intimate relations. [giggles]. We're not answering that. Needless to say we are happy. [she said trying to keep her face straight]

Gilbert: Very happy. [he bites his bottom lip]

Anne: and that's all you need to know.

Gilbert: Very very happy!

Anne [looks to him and bursts into giggles]: Gilbert! You can't tell them that! [he wiggles his eyesbrows at her and throws her on the bed teasing her from on top as she squeals] [camera cuts]

Anne [sitting up again in the same position as before]: JillGarrett via twitter asks 'How's Fred and Diana?'

Gilbert: They're doing great, both still very in love with each other.

Anne: Yeah, its really great to have another couple to always have a double date with, Netflix, board games, eating out, or just chilling with. Diana is actually doing really well with her music, she's actually giving lessons now, which is really awesome.

Anne: JD Caufield asks 'How's Roy?' [they are both silent for a moment] conversations killer that one! No he's good.

Gilbert: actually Phil helped mend his 'broken heart'

Anne: Well Blake more precisely.

Gilbert: God bless that women.

Anne: Blake's sister.

Gilbert: Smallest women alive.

Anne: she's sweet.

Gilbert: and her voice squeaks in a really high pitch.

Anne: and openminded.

Gilbert: really tiny hands.

Anne: Quite a perfect match for Roy.

Gilbert: really tiny [he said holding out his own hand looking at it confused, Anne nudges him] right, so not so broken hearted.

Anne: They got together September.

Gilbert: Were engaged in December.

Anne: And the wedding is this summer! Really really fast!

Gilbert: That could have been you [he says with a grin to her]

Anne [looks to him for a moment incredulously]: No! No way!

Gilbert: I thought you wanted to get married?

Anne: I do one day! But, I guess, it depends on your lifestyle. Some people do marry very quickly.

Gilbert: Some take their time.

Anne: It doesn't mean the ones still together years later as girlfriend and boyfriend don't love each other or aren't as dedicated to each other.

Gilbert: Right absolutely, just different strokes for different folks.

Anne: Exactly.

Gilbert: Its just like the actual wedding day, Roy I bet will have hundreds possibly thousands there, parliament will close that day…[he jokes, Anne chuckles in response] but though that's fine for him, I never saw myself getting married like that.

Anne: How do you see it?

Gilbert: Just my nearest and dearest there, a private affair you know chairs and tables in an orchard, a beautiful redhead bride. [he said with a smile to her]

Anne: me?

Gilbert: of course you! [he laughs] I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to. [he looks at the camera for a moment] just to establish that was not a proposal!

Anne: No! No no!

Gilbert: When I propose, I propose you know? A girl knows it! [they chuckle together] but one day.

Anne [smiling]: its not entirely impossible.

Gilbert: You'd say yes? [he teases] because you loveeee me!

Anne [play slaps his chest]: that is going to be so old on my channel.

Gilbert: Well I'm a lucky man, its my way of pointing it out.

Anne: And I'm lucky girl, and this is my way of pointing it out. [she kisses him].

Gilbert: You make an intriguing point Miss Shirley. [he smirks] let me make another. [they kiss again Camera cuts].

Anne: JaneBlythe asks Dear Anne, I think my best friend is my Gilbert! But I'm scared to lose the friendship we have, he keeps hinting at wanting more but I just don't know what to do? Well [she starts slowly] you have to ask yourself, do you love him? If something happened to him if he wasn't in your life anymore what would you do? I don't think there's a formula for love you know, some people meet and fall in love really fast, some people it's a sound familiarity with it, sometimes there's a comfort in them and all of them are love. Don't feel pressured into a relationship with him, but as well don't push him away if its what you really want. Talk to him, I guess if he's really your Gilbert he'll get why you don't want to lose him. But as well, don't let that fear of losing him stop you from starting a relationship, because honestly being in a relationship with your best friend, is the best thing in the world. Because you don't even need to explain everything to them, they just get it, you know and you can say all these crazy things and make the most obscure references in the world and they know them, and they know you and everything is just perfect. [she laughs] I'm not saying we don't have any bumps along the way, if you're looking for someone who will agree with you 100 per cent of the time, who will never disagree with you over anything then you're going down the wrong path [they both laugh at this] but your love for them, and their love for you, is perfect.[Camera cuts]

Anne: EdShields asks 'how's college? Anne, how is your writing and Gilbert are you still going to be a doctor?' College is great, hard work, lots of study notes on the bed late night study sessions, I can't tell you the number of times we fall asleep on the bed. But its worth it, I think.

Gilbert: Yeah, absolutely. I'm lining myself up for a couple of scholarships for next year, trying to work towards them so everything looks up for me. And yeah, still wanting to be a doctor.

Anne [squeals]: He's super smart and can so do it!

Gilbert: Tell them about your stories from last summer.

Anne: Well there's been several backs and forths and trying to get it right, but… Its being published!

Gilbert: A good circulation too, she gets to go from bookstore to bookstore and ask if they'd be interested.

Anne: It'll be lots of leg work.

Gilbert: I'd be surprised if Avonlea bookstore doesn't bus to go from bookstore to bookstore and ask if they'd be interested.

Anne: It'll be lots of leg work.

Gilbert: I'd be surprised if Avonlea bookstore doesn't invest in them, local girl which everyone knows and loves.

Anne: You're over exaggerating.

Gilbert: I'm not. I always said you could do it Shirley and I'm proud of you.

Anne chuckles: Thanks, you too. [camera cut]

Gilbert: So that's it from us folks, for now, know that until you hear otherwise

Anne: We are happy.

Gilbert: And healthy.

Anne: And insanely in love.

Gilbert: "Yours is the light by which my spirit's born; you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars."

Anne: E. E Cummings. That's so romantic. [Gilbert whispers something in Anne's ear which makes her smile and blush] We better go.


	18. Diana's Wedding

**Hello fellow fablers!**

 **I have literally sat all day WAITING for an update by one of the GGF gang! It's 11:09 BST and still nothing!**

 **Because today is the day Fred and Diana got married! Congratulations guys, maybe they'll update... who knows and it'll prove what I've written wrong, but its fanfiction for a reason!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Love Carrots x**

* * *

Following the simple, old-fashioned way, Anne went down to the parlor on Gilbert's arm. They met at the top of the stairs for the first time since they had left Kingsport, for Gilbert had arrived only that day.

It wasn't as if Gilbert was ignoring Diana exactly, it was as the old saying went 'her day' but it wasn't where Gilbert's eyeline focused at the top of the stairs.

It had actually been a couple of weeks since he had seen Anne, he had taken a job at the newspaper over the summer and was only back in Avonlea for the weekend and between only getting the plane back that morning and helping Fred in his preparations (his 'best man's duties') he hadn't even time to kiss Anne's hello.

So apart from the boyfriend reaction inside of him for the longing for his girlfriend, now on top of it was the additional effect of Anne's particular talent as Phil had so humbly put it "to outshining everyone" (including the bride, in his not so bias opinion).

So as Anne approached him from the other side of the hallway he looked her up and down. The dress Diana had picked out for Anne was simply divine, making Anne appearing as an angelic vision rather than a bridesmaid. The dress was a white lace knee length dress with a sweetheart strapless neckline. The dress was adored with tiny pearl beads across the sash. Her accessories were simple, a pair of white gold drop pearl earrings a white gold pearl drop necklace with a one band pearl charm bracket. Her hair back in a loose French twist with it up so chick parts were down framing her face in lose curls. In the French twist, he saw little white lilies of the valley's and tiny green leaf's shining in the masses of her hair which matched her bouquet.

A feeling caught in the back of his throat and not for the first time since they started their relationship he blushed at the flash of the future which was running through his head.

 _'One day that dress could be longer and she could be marrying me!'_

He fought at the smile as Diana passed him, her dark hair half up half down her hair now at shoulder length and in loose curls down her back. Her dress like Anne's was a sweetheart neckline her dress full length and silk with the lace trimming round her waist. He smiled steadily at her until she passed then his eyes flicked to Anne his smile turning to a stupid grin.

He managed to get out a playful sentence of "Hello Miss, I'm looking for Anne can you let me know where she is?"

She barely fought back the giggle as she playfully nudged him. "Like anyone else would have hair this colour." She huffed for a second before he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"The exact colour of a titan sunrise." He said with a look of admiration to her. "You are stunning!" he exclaimed to her holding her back for a moment at arm length.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah!" he emphasised again. "Absolutely!" he smiled stupidly again and took her arm in his and walked with her, his eyes only on her.

She smiled seeing what he was doing out the corner of her eye. "Stop it." She reprimanded him. "This is about Diana." She whispered as they walked through the parlour.

He smiled and looked forward, rather literally, the feeling again hit him in his throat then his chest. One day, that bride could be Anne. He steadied his breathing at the glimpses of the future which was filling his mind as they stood at the top of the isle with Anne on his arm.

He had admitted in the past that proposing to Anne was a huge possibility. But it had always been a theory of a theoretical proposal. This feeling was undeniable.

In his future, he wanted nothing more in the world then to marry Anne Shirley.

The concept was so alien to him for such a long time, marriage (although his example of his father and his mother's marriage was always a happy one), always seemed to him a piece of paper. It didn't say you loved someone more than another couple who wasn't married. So why bother? But now, he felt it, as the feeling hit his heart. It wasn't for the piece of paper, it was for that promise, that covenant, between two people and by whatever authority you believed in, the law, God.

And it's what he wanted.

He walked down the aisle he could hear the little murmurs of admiration ran around them.

"What a fine-looking pair they are," whispered the impressible Mrs. Rachel to Marilla.

* * *

"And now it's time for the first dance." The DJ announced. "The bride and groom centre floor and would the best man and bridesmaid please join them."

Gilbert grinned his ears felt as though they were burning as people watched the dance. He swayed with Anne back and forth, it was the first time he had the chance to talk to her all days since the beginning.

He pulled back and moment and looked down into her eyes. "Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hello." She said back.

He kissed her forehead for a moment before he whispered there "I miss you."

She blushed slightly at his words. Even after all this time she blushed. "I miss you too." She told him. "But we can't afford to focus on the negatives here, you still have another 48 hours in Avonlea." She said to him.

"Its true its true." He agreed. He looked down to her teasingly "You won't be running off to find any tall dark melancholic strangers while I'm gone for company, will you?" he asked her "am I running the chance of losing you?" he teased.

"Um…" she started thinking "no, definitely not." She replied then equally as quick said "I'll make sure they are short and fat ones, will that make you feel any better?" she asked with a sweet giggle.

"Good girl." He said with a grin "no chances of you falling for that type."

"But only if he's not bursting with personality." Anne counted. "Apparently my type is a geeky sweater wearing idiot with a Star Wars obsession and the flirting ability of a tea spoon." Anne laughed as his face dropped "shouldn't be too hard to replicate." To which Gilbert out rightly laughed with her.

"Low blow Shirley." He said then looked at her more seriously "I wish I could stay."

"I know you do, and that's all I need to know." She told him. "And anyway, its not as if we're not seeing each other, we're skyping and I'm coming up to see you every couple of weeks." She said wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands slipped to her waist. "We both know how cosy your bed is, so we have that to look forward to."

"Ummm." Gilbert sighed in satisfaction. "You drive a hard bargain." He smiled. They turned as the song ended and the bride and groom were called to throw the bouquet and garter.

The bouquet first, Anne went in line and winked at Gilbert playfully but stayed to the back and side not really liking her odds of catching it. It wasn't until the bouquet landed in her arms that she blushed slightly.

Gilbert grinned at the sight and was pulled along with the other bachelors towards the chair which Diana was being carefully sat in. Fred smiled up as he reached under her skirts and wiggled his eyebrows at her, His face red but the sight was adorable as his hand reached her mid-thigh and he pulled it down her leg he then blindfully threw it backward and it landed on Gilbert's hands. A loud cheer rippled through the crowd then a cheer of "Propose, propose, propose." Went through the air.

Gilberts face blushed for a moment with the revelations earlier in the day still fresh in his mind he went to Anne and dropped to one knee. It seemed everyone thought in all seriousness he would but Anne who looked at him wondering what else he had up his sleeve. "Anne," he started looked up into her eyes… "Will you…" he teased to the crowd "be my…" he teased then looked at her seriously "button fixer…" he said louder so everyone heard to which she burst into giggles as he continued "this shirt just seems to have buttons intent on leaving it!" he said holding a button to her.

"Yes, yes yes!" Anne replied with a laugh as he stood and she hugged him as they laughed the whole company groaning.

"what did you expect?!" Gilbert exclaimed blindly to the group "We're not spoiling Fred and Diana's day!" he told them.

"Here here!" Fred said taking the pressure off them the group dispersing.

Gilbert he'd Anne for a moment and whispered "When the time is right."

To which the look on her face showed a pleased and highly flattered Anne. "When the time is right."

* * *

 **The night was so very still that one should have been able to hear the whisper of roses in blossom—the laughter of daisies—the piping of grasses—many sweet sounds, all tangled up together. The beauty of moonlight on familiar fields irradiated the world.**

 **"Can't we take a ramble up Lovers' Lane before you go in?" asked Gilbert as they crossed the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters, in which the moon lay like a great, drowned blossom of gold.**

 **Anne assented readily. Lovers' Lane was a veritable path in a fairyland that night—a shimmering, mysterious place, full of wizardry in the white-woven enchantment of moonlight.**

"Did you decide are you going to be in Avonlea all summer when you aren't with me?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes. I'm going down east to Valley Road next week. I decided to take Miss Haythorne offer for summer school sessions with some of the kids. It won't be every week but it's a steady income over the summer, a little aside for a rainy day and it give me the freedom to see you and do some writing and earn a little over the summer."

He smiled at her and kissed her again, this time in Lover's lane he held her close and kissed her deeply. "Sounds like a plan." He said happily.

She blushed back and spoke flirting with him quietly "Shall we act by the name of this lane?" she whispered.

Gilbert grinned and accepted her invitation.

Oh yes!

One day Anne Shirley would be his wife.


End file.
